Rideback: Fire and Water
by Polerbair
Summary: Focus is on the developing yuri relationship between Rin and Shouko
1. Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's note: **I changed my mind about where I wanted to go with this and made the main focus the developing yuri relationship between Rin and Shouko. It didn't come out quite as good as I had hoped but I did the best I can with it. I hope at least a few people can enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong>Rideback: Fire and Water<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Practice Makes Perfect**

It's spring and the cherry blossoms are blooming again as Shouko approached the rideback club's garage thinking "_Seems like I've gotta come here if I want to get to spend any time with her at all any more. I'm glad she's found a new passion but..._"

"Oh, Hey Shouko. If you're looking for Rin she oughta be by aaaaany second now." said Haruki sitting with Dota watching the laptop's screen monitoring the progress of Rin and Tamayo.

Just then the green RB-Z carrying Tamayo zipped by with Rin close behind on Balon.

"Are they racing again? Why didn't she tell me?" said Shouko.

"No they're just practicing. The All-Japan Championship Race is in a few weeks and Tamayo wants to make sure they're both ready." said Dota.

"Wow, she's been working really hard hasn't she." said Shouko.

"Her and Tamayo both. Rin having come so close to finishing third in that race last year has kind of lit a fire under Tamayo. Tamayo does not like to lose." said Haruki.

Shouko moved closer to get a better view of the screen to watch their progress around the makeshift campus course.

"Hey Rin just took the lead." said Dota.

"Man, Tamayo must be fuming." chuckled Haruki.

Shouko looked around to find Fuego sitting motionless in the garage behind them.

"Would it be alright if I just sit on Fuego while I watch?"

"Yeah sure. Go right ahead. If you want, later when they're done practicing I'll explain the basics if you want to give riding a try."

"Thanks, I'll think about it." said Shouko climbing on Fuego.

"Fuego Come." said Haruki causing Fuego to gently roll closer to the garage doors where Shouko could get a better view.

"Here they come again." said Dota.

The two riders came zooming by again in the same order they past the previous time.

"HI RIN!" yelled Shouko from Fuego's back waving frantically hoping to get Rin's attention. "Oh Tamayo got the lead back." she added sadly.

"Yeah, there's no way Tamayo would have let her hang on to the lead for very long. Actually I think their competitiveness is causing them both to improve. Man, the rest of the riders aren't gonna know what hit 'em this year." said Haruki.

Shouko's gaze was fixed on the orange rideback as it raced out of sight with Rin's long black hair flowing out from underneath the helmet whipping in the wind and she thought, "_Wow, She looks so cool. She's so awesome no matter what she does and she's so beautiful. My heart even starts racing when I watch her. Maybe I should start learning how to ride these. I know I'll never be as good as Rin but maybe I'd at least get to spend more time with her._"

**~RB~**

Rin's determined eyes were fixed on her target, the green RB-Z just in front of her as she thought "I gotta remember to take it easy in this chicane coming up. I can't just dance my way through it like I could on Fuego."

Both riders eased off their throttles a bit as they leaned into the tight turns with their rideback's hands scraping the pavement.

Coming out of the chicane Tamayo looked in her rearview mirror to see Rin still right behind her. "Not bad ballerina. You're making progress." Rin heard through the helmet radio.

Tamayo looked up from her rearview just in time to notice a deer with a couple fawns crossing the road ahead and locked up her brakes to avoid hitting them.

Rin squeezed her front break just long enough for her back wheel to come off the ground and once the back wheel was directly over the front wheel she used that front leg to launch Balon into the air resulting in balon doing a flip over the family of deer on the road and while she was upside down over the deer she looked up (which is now down) at the deer and thought "_Wow, I guess Balon can dance. A little at least._"

After landing safely on the other side of the deer Rin opened up the throttle and continued on now with a commanding lead what with Tamayo having lost so much momentum coming to a complete stop for the deer's sake.

She could hear a furious Tamayo in her helmet radio screaming "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT! Damn it!"

"Tamayo, What's wrong? Why did you stop?" said Haruki's voice over the radio.

"There were a few deer in the road. I almost wrecked my RB-Z." said Tamayo.

"How did Rin get by then? said Haruki.

"Same way she always does. By pulling out some incredible maneuver that only she can do." said a rather grumpy Tamayo. "Okay, you win this one ballerina but don't get used to it." she added.

**~RB~**

Back at the garage Rin was the first to arrive and after gently coming to a stop right outside removed her helmet.

Shouko couldn't contain her excitement and ran up and gave her a big hug.

"Oh my god! Rin, you won!" said Shouko before letting go of Rin and adding "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I was just so excited."

"No, It's okay." said Rin who then thought "_That was weird. Why did she just apologize?_"

"And it wasn't really a race. It was just practice so I wouldn't really call it a win." said Rin.

Tamayo pulled up a moment later and without saying a word just parked her RB-Z and grabbed a can of Ikki beer out of the fridge and stormed off to the small office in the back.

"I told ya. She does not like losing." said Haruki.

Without realizing it Shouko found herself admiring Rin's rear and the way the borrowed racing suit fit it as Rin dismounted Balon and found herself thinking, "_Oh my god, She's so hot even in racing gear. Oh no, I did not just think that. What is wrong with me?_"

"Shouko, I know it's sunday and all but I have some studying to catch up on before tomorrow morning. Would you mind helping me study tonight?" pleaded Rin.

"Of course. It's a wonder you're passing any of your classes with as much time as you spend down here." replied Shouko.

"Oh thank you so much Shouko. I really appreciate this." said Rin wrapping up Shouko in a big hug.

Shouko, trying in vain not to blush said "Yeah, sure. No problem. Let's stop for something to eat on our way back to the dorm. Okay?"

**~RB~**

Tamayo leaned against the wall in the small office in the back of the rideback clubs garage and took a swig of her Ikki beer looking at Okakura who was siting at his desk staring blankly at the laptop.

"That reporter told me you fought alongside that Romanov guy years ago. I don't suppose you wanna talk about that?" said Tamayo remembering the scars she saw on his back.

Okakura just kept staring at his laptop as if he wasn't even aware of her presence.

"Is there really a need for secrecy anymore? I mean, He's dead now. Right?"

"Look, I get where you're coming from. I do. But you should understand, My psyche's got so many layers of firewalls and and armor built up over the years... I wouldn't know how to open up even if I wanted to. I'm sorry. That's just how it is." said Okakura without taking his eyes off the laptop.

"Well, you spoke. That's a start. I suppose." Tamayo thought for a moment and then said "Well, I won't push. I'm gonna go ride for a while." before turning to leave the office.

"Wait." said Okakura

Tamayo's eye's widened in shock as she froze in her tracks.

"You once asked me why Fuego handled like crap for you but not for Rin." said Okakura still not taking his eyes off the laptop.

"Yeah?" said Tamayo.

"The OS and software mods I installed in fuego give it some unique abilities. Among them is the ability to learn it's rider's habits so it can anticipate the riders moves which is why riding it is as natural as walking for Rin. Or rather as natural as dancing."

"Okay but what does it handle so crappy for me."

"That brings us to another of it's abilities. Fuego's programming allows it to choose it's master so to speak. That first ability requires a confident and fearless rider. Any hesitation would be a danger to the rider and the machine. After the first time I saw you race I was sure you would be that rider. I built Fuego for you. I never expected an innocent ballet dancer like Rin to come along and be able to ride it."

Okakura paused remembering the conversation he had with Rin that night.

"_When Fuego malfunctioned that day, Why did you go for the jump instead of hitting the brakes?_"

"_When I saw the end of the road coming up I got scared but somehow I just knew I could trust Fuego with my life._"

"It's probably my fault. Rin trusted Feugo implicitly without knowing anything about it or me. You certainly have the skill and confidence but how could you ever trust Fuego if you can't trust the guy that built it and how could you trust me when I met every question with silence."

"Oh... wow." Tamayo took a moment to let all this sink in before adding "For what it's worth, after everything that's happened, I can say without hesitation that I trust you with my life."

Okakura's face almost cracked in half under the strain of finally changing it's expression for the first time in years as his eyes widened remembering Rin using those exact words. His attention was finally drawn away from the laptop as he looked toward the door just in time to see it slowly closing after Tamayo had left the room.

Okakura turned his gaze back to the laptop and rubbing his chin he quietly mumbled "hmmmm... Maybe it's time."

**~RB~**

It's Sunday evening in the dorm and Rin is in the shower while Shouko is putting away all their books and getting ready for her turn in the shower when Rin came out wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her.

"Shouko, Showers free. And thanks again for helping me study."

"Oh don't mention it." said Shouko while noticing the trail of puddles Rin's long and dripping hair was leaving behind her. "Rin Your hair is dripping all over the place. Didn't you dry it before you got it?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I towel dried it well enough." said Rin as she took the towel wrapped around her body and used it to dry her hair more exposing her fully naked body in all it's glory.

"Holy Crap! Rin!" exclaimed a shocked Shouko as she blushed beet red and turned to face the wall thinking, "_Oh my god her body is so perfect. I even saw her..._"

"What? I'm drying it. I said I'm sorry."

"Rin you're naked!", said Shouko still talking to the wall.

"Yeah, so? We've seen each other naked thousands of times. What's the big deal?"

"Well, yeah that's true but..." Shouko struggled in vain to find a valid reason why Rin being naked wasn't okay that didn't involve her being hot.

"What's gotten into you lately Shouko? You've been acting kind of strange."

"Really? Me? Strange?"

"Yeah, like apologizing for hugging me? What's that about? And what's with all the blushing lately? Are you feeling okay? Are you coming down with something?"

_Of course! That's it. Coming down with something. Why didn't I think of that._ "Yeah I think I may be coming down with something. I think I need some fresh air. I'm gonna go for a walk. Don't wait up. Okay girly?" said Shouko trying to sound as normal as possible while making her way to the door holding a hand up to the side of her head like a race horse's blinder to make sure she didn't see anything.

"Okay but don't take too long. Are you gonna be okay for classes tomorrow?" said Rin a little to late as Shouko was long gone by the time she finished that question. "I hope she knows what she's doing. I'm really starting to worry about her." she added.

**~RB~**

Shouko had no particular destination in mind. She just knew she needed to get away from Rin for a while. She needed time to think and just wandered aimlessly around campus.

_Shit, this is really getting out of hand. What is going on with me? I'm not gay, am I?_

_Wait... Just calm down and think. Gotta think about this rationally. think think think... _

_Come to think of it there never has been any guy I was really attracted to. I mean... I remember when I used to watch Rin dance I would think 'Oh my god she's so beautiful.' but that's normal right? I mean everybody admired her grace and beauty._

_Lets ask a simpler question. How do I really feel about Rin? That's easy, I love her. I always have but like a sister right?_

_So why, lately have these feelings been growing so strong? Why am I so attracted to her now? Seems like ever since she rescued me from those terr... Oh my god, Of course! I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It's the classic damsel in distress falls for her hero scenario. So that means it's just a phase right. It'll pass. I just have to wait it out._

_Yeah, that's it. Wait it out. Sounds easy but how the hell am I gonna get through this being roommates with her. And just how long is it gonna take for this phase to pass? Man this is gonna be so hard. I've gotta try harder to act normal around her. Maybe I can keep up the sick excuse to cover for blushing for a little while anyway but that's not gonna work for long._

_Well, I guess I should get back. I do have classes tomorrow and I haven't had my shower yet._


	2. Agua

0

**Rideback: Fire and Water**

**Chapter 2**

**Agua**

The following Saturday morning Tamayo approached the rideback clubs garage in her usual abrasive way.

"Hey Haruki! I wanna get some early practice in before Rin shows up so my RB-Z better be r..."

Tamayo's rant was cut off by the sight of a new rideback in the garage. The body type looked identical to Fuego's but this one was deep blue with the word Agua on it and stylized black and white cresting ocean waves where Fuego's flames would be.

"What the... Haruki, what's with this? Where did this one come from?" asked Tamayo.

"Okakura brought it in last night."

"Is he here?"

"Yeah is in the back as usual."

Tamayo entered the back office to find Okakura siting quietly at his laptop as usual.

"So do you want to tell me about the new rideback or should I torture you first?"

"It's basically another Fuego Type L with all the same software mods I installed in the first one but since I didn't want two identical ridebacks and since you and Rin are about as opposite as opposites get I had this one painted Blue and called it Agua. Agua is spanish for..."

"Yeah, Water. I know." interrupted Tamayo.

"After our talk last weekend I thought you might be ready. So I made this one for you."

"Those things aren't cheap. Where do you get all the money for this?"

"You don't wanna know. Let's just say I have friends with their hands in other peoples deep pockets."

"Other peoples huh? Sounds kinky. Is it ready? Can I take it out for a ride?"

"That's an interesting difference between you and Rin. Rin would have said 'Is she ready' not it but yeah, It's ready."

"So what, you're telling me I should treat t like it's alive?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. But in a way it does have a mind of it's own. It'd be good to remember that."

"Okay, cool... and uhm... Thank you." said Tamayo before heading back out to try out her new toy.

Out in the garage Tamayo sat on Agua for the first time. She looked down at the deep blue fuel tank in front of her kind of caressed it while thinking _Okay Agua Let's see what you can do?_

"Tamayo." said Okakura poking his head out of the office. "Remember it can't anticipate what it hasn't seen you do yet so don't expect to much your first time out on it."

"Okay." said Tamayo acknowledging Okakura "Hey Haruki, Is the course set up yet?"

Haruki frantically grabbed his laptop while saying "Well, Dota set up the sensors last night so we should be good. Let me just check and make sure we're getting readings from all of them."

After setting up the laptop on some crates that were convenient enough for the moment he hit a few keys and said "Yup, we're good. All the sensors are online."

"Okay do me a favor and pay close attention just in case I have any trouble out there. And keep your radio on too."

"Yeah sure."

Tamayo turned the key to start the engine and all of Agua's displays lit up as Agua went through it's routine of system checks.

"Wow, He even had the color of the display lighting changed to blue. Nice touch."

Tamayo took it easy driving Agua out of the garage and onto the campus roads getting a feel for the handling. Once out on the road she gently weaved back and forth a few times.

"Okay, So far so good. It's not fighting me like Fuego did. Alright, I guess it's time open her up a bit."

Tamayo then started passing checkpoints with times comparable to the times she gets on her RB-Z

"Hows she doing?" said Okakura peaking over Haruki's shoulder at the laptop.

"She was off to a slow start but she's looking like her old self now. She just passed the water tower. She'll coming up on the chicane next." said Haruki.

Tamayo knew the chicane well, a little to well. She had an all too intimate encounter with the pavement there when a cat wandered into her path once. But this time she was feeling confident that Agua would get her through and she entered the turn a bit faster than usual but not having Rin's ballet skills she wound up sliding into the wall unable to hold the turn at that speed. Fortunately she wasn't thrown off and didn't sustain any serious injuries except for wounded pride.

"Damn it!"

"Uh oh, she stopped." said Haruki.

Okakura grabbed the radio. "Tamayo, What's wrong? Is Agua fighting you?"

"Oh no. Agua's fine. We're just getting acquainted that's all." said Tamayo's voice over the radio. "Okay Obviously I was asking for too much too soon with that one." she added as she started moving again.

"Okay, she's moving again. She's coming up on that stretch where Rin and Fuego went in the lake that time." said Haruki.

"Okay, Here's one you should be able to handle Agua. If the RB-Z can do it I'm sure you can." and with that she dropped into spread-legs form and accelerated towards the turn up ahead and just at the last second part way through the turn she rose up into standing form to make the turn.

Agua's wheels were a bit unstable and started to wobble when Tamayo said "Come on you can do it. Just a little more." Then Tamayo saw the straight-away come into view and she dropped back into spread-legs form and accelerated.

"Yes! Nice work Agua. I know I sprung that on ya at the last second but nice job."

"Whoa, Okakura did you see that? She went through there faster than she ever did with the RB-Z." said Haruki watching her progress on the laptop.

A few seconds later a very happy Tamayo rode up to the garage on Agua and gently rolled inside. She took off her helmet revealing the biggest smile any one had ever seen on her face. She took one look at Okakura and ran over to him shouting "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She leapt up and wrapped all her limbs around the stocky ex-military man and said "I love it. I love it. I love it. Thank you so much."

"Whoa Hey! Easy. Easy." said Okakura.

Tamayo let go of Okakura and said "Oh I'm sorry. Oh my god look at me. I'm acting like a highschool girl." then turned and gazed lovingly at Agua with that huge grin still stuck on her face.

"Oh Hey Rin. Hey Shouko." said Haruki as Rin and Shouko walked in.

"Hi Haruki." said Rin.

"Hi everybody." said Shouko

"Rin! Perfect timing. Get suited up and grab Fuego. We're going out." said Tamayo.

"Fuego? Not Balon? Shouldn't we be practicing on the ones we'll be using in the race?"

"Not today. Look what Okakura brought for me." Tamayo said motioning to Agua.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful. I love the color." said Rin.

"It's actually a Fuego Type L just like yours. Okakura just had it repainted and renamed just to avoid having two identical ridebacks in the garage. So now we'll be on closer to equal footing out there." said Tamayo.

"Yeah Okay, sure just give me a second to change and we'll get going." said Rin.

A couple minutes later Rin came out of the back office in the yellow and black riding suit that she still borrows.

"Okay. All set. Shouko are you sure you want to be here today? I know you haven't been feeling well lately. Maybe you should go back to the dorm and get some rest." said Rin.

"No I'm fine. don't worry about me. You go have fun. I'm gonna watch on the monitor here." said Shouko.

"Okay if you're sure." and with that Rin swung a leg over Fuego which was facing away from Shouko giving Shouko another view Rin's rear in that tight fitting riding suit. Shouko's heart started racing pumping more blood into the capillaries in her already blushing face as she let out a slight "ehm" that Rin couldn't hear with her helmet on nor could Rin see the blushing now facing away from Shouko but Tamayo witnessed all of it.

_Oh yeah, Definitely. _Thought Tamayo as she mounted Agua and headed out of the garage.

**~RB~**

A little ways down the road but before they reached the first check point Tamayo match speeds with Rin and pulled along side and said "Hey Rin. Stop for a second."

"Okay" said Rin.

After both of them came to a stop Tamayo added "And turn of your radio."

"Okay, What's this about?" asked Rin getting a little suspicious.

"Uhm, Are we friends enough to uhm.. I mean, Could I ask kind of a personal question?" asked Tamayo.

"I guess. As long as it's not too personal."

"How do you feel about Shouko?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that I see the way she looks at you and..."

"Whoa! Stop right there. What do you mean 'the way she looks at me'? Shouko's my best friend and if you think for one second I'm gonna listen to you imply that..."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. Calm down. I'm not trying to insult Shouko or you. I'm sorry I brought it up. I really didn't mean to offend you. Look why don't we just make this a nice leisurely cruise through the course. Agua and I are still kind of getting acquainted and I'm really just looking for a pleasure ride this morning. What do you say?"

"Yeah okay, That sounds nice actually."

"Okay, we better turn our radios back on and get moving before Okakura calls an ambulance." said Tamayo jokingly.

**~RB~**

"Uhhg! This is so Boring!" said Haruki staring at two near motionless blips on his monitor.

"Are they still not moving?" asked Dota.

"No, They're moving alright but at a snail's pace. Looks more like they're sightseeing than preparing for a race."

Haruki and Dota's words barely registered in Shouko's ears she was so lost in thought. _My god this is so hard. It's only been a week but my sick excuse is wearing thin. I can't use that one forever. And if I have to watch Rin undress one more time I'm either going to wind up running away or molesting her._

Shouko took a closer look at the screen to see just how slow they were really moving. "Wow, they are barely moving. Looks like they're almost here though."

"Finally. Please tell me they're not going to do another lap." said Haruki.

Just then Agua and Fuego came gently rolling in almost as if they had run out of gas and were coasting home.

"Wow, You guys sure took your time out there." said Shouko.

Rin took off her helmet and said "I'm sorry, Shouko did I make you wait long?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean to sound impatient. It's just, Aren't you guys supposed to be preparing for next weeks race? Are you gonna be ready in time?"

"With as hard as we've been pushing lately I think we're more than ready. First and Second place definitely belong to me and Rin. The only question will be which one of us will be first and which one will be second." said Tamayo with a wry smile.

"While I have no special urge to beat you, you never know, I might just win accidentally. After all I won't be going out of my way to lose either." said Rin.

"My aren't we confident." said Tamayo.

Rin winked and said "WE sure are." with extra emphasis on the 'we'.

_That's my Rin_. thought Shouko feeling blood rushing into her cheeks yet again. _Oh no, not again_.

Tamayo again noticed what Rin seemed oblivious to and looked at Rin and then back at Shouko and thought, "_For crying out loud, somebody's gotta do something about this_." "Hey Rin, Isn't this the part where you and Shouko usually run off to do something together?"

"Yeah Rin, Why don't we go shopping. We haven't been shopping in a while. What do ya say?" asked Shouko.

"Yeah, good idea. Let's do that."

"Just don't get caught in any terrorist attacks this time." said Tamayo.

"Don't worry. If we do Rin'll get us out." said Shouko with a little too much pride in her best friend.

_"That poor girl. She really has it bad."_ thought Tamayo noticing Shouko blushing yet again.

**~RB~**

About an hour later Rin and Shouko find themselves in the mall where the terrorist attack took place a year earlier. It's long since been repaired so thoroughly that you'd never guess any such attack ever took place.

Where Rin and Shouko are standing is at one end of the mall just outside a department store where they usually find cheaper versions of expensive fashions they spot in magazines and on one side there's a shoe store which is opposite a cosmetics store which is what makes this end of the mall their usual hunting grounds but today, like a hawk spotting a field mouse at a thousand feet, Rin spots a rideback pro-shop all the way down at the other end of the mall.

"Hey Lets go look down there." said Rin enthusiastically.

"What? Down where?" said Shouko.

"Way down there. There's a rideback shop. Don't you see it?"

Shouko struggled to look all the way down to the other end of the mall even resorting to standing on her toes as if that would improve her vision at all and said, "Well no I don't but okay sure. I guess it could be interesting to see what they've got."

"And we can stop for tea on the way down." said Rin.

"And maybe even a donut." said Shouko singing the word donut.

Rin chuckled and said "Yeah okay, and a donut. How about we split one. I wanna make sure I can still fit in that riding suit I keep borrowing."

**~RB~**

Rin and Shouko entered the pro-shop which had the cashier counter on the right hand wall and the opposite wall lined with various helmets boots and gloves from a variety of manufacturers and right in the center on display were two brand new ridebacks, a Feugo Type L and an RB-Z.

"Hey Shouko Look at this. Another Fuego."

"Wow, yeah and that one looks like the one Tamayo rides." said Shouko. "Oh Rin, Look over here." she added motioning to a couple racks of riding suits.

"Here's a black one with these red areas that kinda look like flames. This would match fuego perfectly and it's in my size. I think I'm gonna get this. I've been borrowing Tamayo's long enough." said Rin.

_Oh no why did I have to point out these racks. She looks so good in Tamayo's yellow and black one. Oh no wait. That's good, maybe this one won't look as good and it'll be easier being around her if she isn't quite so hot_. "Yeah, good idea get that one."

"Of course if I do that I'll have to get a new helmet too. I can't be wearing a black and red riding suit on a red rideback wearing a yellow helmet." said Rin.

"Yeah, That would look kinda bad." said Shouko. "Hey how about this one" she added holding up a black helmet with red flames.

Rin was too deep in thought too even notice Shouko's suggestion as she was inspecting another riding suit.

"Rin what are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh, There's another riding suit here that's black and blue and these blue curly areas are kind of reminiscent of those waves on Agua. I'd like to get this and a matching helmet for Tamayo too as a thank you for all the training but I don't know what size she wears." said Rin.

"Wait, That suit you've been wearing is hers and it fits you perfectly so doesn't that mean you both wear the same size?" said Shouko.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I guess we are about the same hight. Although she's considerably bigger in the chest area than me. I wonder how she does it. It must be awfully uncomfortable stuffing those big things into these tight riding suits."

"Whoa Rin, Have you looked at the prices yet?" said Shouko, holding up the price tag attached to the sleeve of the blue riding suit Rin was holding up.

"Oh wow, That is expensive. I definitely can't afford two suits and helmets at these prices. And I really wanted to thank Tamayo too."

The shops manager over heard the name Tamayo and had to ask, "Excuse me. I'm sorry. I couldn't help but over hear. You don't mean Tamayo Kataoka do you?"

"Yeah, That's her. Why?" said Rin.

The manager grabbed a magazine off a rack near the counter that held several rideback publications (most of which had Tamayo on the cover) and held it up. "This Tamayo Kataoka?" he asked seeking further confrimation.

"Yeah that's her. So what?"

"So let me get this straight, You're saying you train with Tamayo Kataoka, Rideback Princess and reigning champion of the All-Japan Rideback Championship Race?"

"Yeah."

"Oh man this is so sweet! Hey wait Now I know you. You're Rin Ogata Right? The Rideback girl. You almost took third last year until you blew your engine. That's what happens when you ride all reckless like that."

That last comment enraged Shouko and she fired back with "Reckless? It's not Rin's fault she's way more talented then anybody else out there. If the rest of those riders are such pansies that scare so easily maybe they should go home and come back when they learn how to ride."

"Shouko." said Rin a little surprised at her outburst.

"Uh, yeah I guess you have point. Sorry, I didn't mean any offense. Any way I'll make a deal with. Now I realize you can't speak for Tamayo and you'd have to talk to her first but if you could at least promise to talk to her and ask her to come down here some time so I could get her autograph and maybe even frequent my store..." at that point the store manager nearly squealed like a highschool girl at the thought of what that would do for his business. "I'll give you ten no twenty percent off you're purchase today if you just try. Please?"

"I don't know. We're pretty busy lately. We have a race coming up we're trying to prepare for." said Rin.

"Okay thirty percent. No wait. Wait right here. The manager ran into the back store room and came out with his own helmet in his hands. "Here's the deal, Forty percent off today's purchase for the effort and your autograph on the side of my helmet here and if you're successful and she comes down and I get her autograph on the other side then forty percent off all yours and Kataoka-sama's future purchase. Do we have a deal?" he said handing Rin a sharpie.

"You want my autograph too?"

"Are you kidding? If I had the autographs of both the rideback princess and the legendary rideback girl on this helmet I'd have it encased in glass and put it on display here in the store."

"Well, okay sure. But I don't know about legendary" said Rin accepting the pen and signing the helmet.

"Rin, you beat the crap out of the militaries deadliest hardware with you rideback and on tv no less so of course you're a legend in your own time." said Shouko.

"Sweeeeet!" said the manager proudly inspecting the new autograph on his helmet. "Okay just gather up everything you want and meet me at the register and I'll take care of you." he added.

After ringing up the purchase and settling the transaction the manager bagged the suits and helmets and handed them to Rin saying "Okay that's two Riding suits and two helmets. Here you go and thank you very much for shopping here today.

"Thank you." said Rin accepting the bags.

As Rin and Shouko were leaving the store the manager shouted "Thanks again for coming Miss Oga... I mean Ogata-sama. Please come again." and then immediately dialed a number on his cell phone. "Dude! You'll never guess who just came into my store!"


	3. And There's The Flag!

0

**Rideback: Fire and Water**

**Chapter 3**

**And There's The Flag!**

The following Saturday morning (race day) Rin and Shouko show up and the rideback clubs garage where Okakura, Tamayo, Haruki and Dota are all loading up the truck getting ready to head off to the race.

Tamayo, standing on the back of the truck noticed the two big bags Rin was carrying and said "Watcha got there? Didja pack us a lunch ballerina?"

"No, I just bought myself a riding suit and helmet so I don't have to keep borrowing yours."

"Really? Well lets see it."

"Rin set the bags down and pulled out her black riding suit with the red flames and the matching helmet and held. After putting the helmet on her head she just took the shoulders of the riding suit and held them against her shoulders so Tamayo could get the full view.

"Wow, flashy." said Tamayo.

"Well, I thought it would match Fuego better than the yellow and black one. I bought one for you too. Come and take a look."

Tamayo jumped down off the back of the truck and said "You bought me a riding suit? You know I have several right?"

Rin handed Tamayo the second bag and said "Well I think this one will match Agua nicely."

Tamayo pulled out the black and blue riding suit and with one hand held it up against her neck letting it unfold down her body. "So, you bought me this so I could make a fashion statement?"

"I guess that must seem pretty girly and silly to someone like you huh?" said Rin.

"No no, I guess it doesn't hurt to look good while winning. Thank you." said Tamayo. "You gonna wear yours in the race today?"

"Yeah of course. You?"

"I guess I will if you are. Sure."

"Tamayo caught sight of the manufacturer on the tag and said "Hey, this pretty pricey stuff. How did you afford all of this?"

"Oh actually the shop owner gave us a really good deal. In fact come to think of it part of the deal is that I promised I'd ask you if you wouldn't mind going down there someday when you have time and give him your autograph."

"So you got a discount by promising my autograph?"

"Hey he wanted Rin's autograph too you know." said Shouko.

"No not exactly. The discount on this purchase was just for promising to ask you. If you actually go down and give him an autograph then both of us get forty percent off all future purchases." said Rin.

"Forty percent? All future purchase? This could be useful. Parts and gear are expensive. Nice score ballerina."

"Thank you." said Rin.

"Would you stop calling her ballerina. She has a name you know." said Shouko.

"Right, sorry Rin." said Tamayo. _Wow, she's getting awfully protective. I gotta remember to watch what I say around her_.

"That's okay. I've gotten used to it." said Rin.

"Okay, that's everything. We're all packed up and ready to go." said Dota.

"Okay, Lets head out then." said Haruki.

**~RB~**

Dota, Haruki, and Shouko are in their assigned stall setting up and doing some last minute checks on Ballon and the RB-Z when Shouko's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Rin coming from the changing room in her new riding suit. "_Oh no. Total backfire. She's even hotter in this one. Crap! Quick, think something else. Dota. Yeah, Chubby little Dota aaaand Okakura. Dota and Okakuraaa... kissing. Oh god yuck. That worked. That worked a little too well. Oh gross."_

"Shouko... Shouko! Are you alright?" said Rin wondering why Shouko wouldn't look at her.

"OH uhm. Yeah I'm fine. heh heh" said Shouko.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I asked you what you think of the new riding suit. How do I look?"

"Oh Looks great Rin." _"Holy crap this is getting so hard. Damn this phase better pass soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take_._"_

"Rin come here a second." said Haruki.

"Yeah?" said Rin as she walked over to where he was working.

Whispering quietly for fear Okakura might be lurking around any corner Haruki said "I'm gonna have Balon's ACS system disabled right from the start this time. I figure if you at least get a decent finish in the prelims then you won't have so much ground to make up in the race and you won't have to go all out. So maybe not only will you not blow the engine but maybe you won't arouse Okakura's suspicions either. So just take it easy and get a good finish okay. Don't worry about winning. Besides Tamayo would never forgive you if you beat her in the race anyway."

Rin chuckled a bit and said "Yeah you're right about that. Okay, Thanks Haruki."

Just then Tamayo came out in her new riding suit. "Well, How do I look?"

"Very nice." said Rin. "Fits perfectly." she added.

"Oh yeah, How did you know my size?" asked Tamayo.

"Well you're yellow one fit me so well I just figured we were the same size."

"Oh yea, right. good thinking."

Shouko looked at Tamayo in her new riding suit and thought _"Tamayo does look good in that. So why am I not attracted to her too?"_ She looked back and forth between the two. _"Nope, Rin's definitely got the cuter butt. And those great legs. Oh no, Dota and Okakura. Dota and Okakura. Dota and Okakura_."

"The prelims are gonna be starting soon and Balon and the RB-Z are ready to go so you two might wanna head over to the starting grid.

"Okay." said Rin climbing onto Balon. "See ya later Shouko."

"Go get em Rin!" cheered Shouko. _"whew, as long as she's out on the track I'm okay."_

**~RB~**

The Prelims have just finished and Dota, Haruki and Shouko are listening to the commentators announce the results.

Commentator A: "And Tamayo Kataoka takes first place in the prelims. No surprise there but what is a surprise is her teammate Rin Ogata taking second place."

Commentator B: "Yeah I'f I remember correctly I think she finished dead last in the prelims last year."

Commentator A: "Yeah but she was making a come back for the record books in the race until she blew her engine just meters from the finish line."

Commentator B: "That's right. She might just be a force to be reckoned with this year. We'll have to keep an eye on her."

Commentator A: "Well she is the legendary rideback girl after all. And that's no surprise either if she's under the expert tutelage of the rideback princess Tamayo Kataoka."

"Everybody keeps getting the wrong idea about her. Tamayo isn't the reason Rin is so good." said Shouko getting bent out of shape.

Just then Tamayo and Rin came riding up on their ridebacks and came to stop next to each other.

Tamayo took off her helmet and bumped fists with Rin and said "Nice going Rin. I'm glad to see all that practice paying off. I wanna see you in my rearview at the end of the race too."

"Thanks but at the end of the race if you don't see me in your rearview look in front of you." said Rin confidently.

"Hey hey, those are fight'n words. I'm not gonna let you have it that easy." said Tamayo.

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way partner." said Rin.

"uh, Way to go Rin." said Shouko trying desperately not to sound to excited for fear some one might get the wrong idea or worse the right one.

Haruki expecting a ton of work to do before the race hesitantly said "So how did the handle. Anything need changing?"

"I can't think of anything specific. How about you Rin?" said Tamayo.

"Nope. Balon handled just fine."

"Just give them both a thorough once over and replace anything that looks like it might break during the race." said Tamayo.

"Sweet. You got it." said an overjoyed Haruki.

"Well Shouko, We've got two hours until the race starts. Want to go get something to eat at one of the food stands or something?" said Rin.

_"Oh man, two hours with Rin in that riding suit. This is gonna be rough."_ "Yeah sure. I could eat something."

**~RB~**

Finally at about ten minutes to race time Rin and Shouko return to their pit stall.

"Rin! Finally you're back. It's almost race time and there's a few things I want to go over with you before the race." said Tamayo.

"Okay?" said Rin ready to listen.

"We'll be starting first and second which is good but as you know those Cobra brothers are always trying to knock me out of the race and with your performance in the prelims they'll no doubt be gunning for you too so we'll need to try to get a commanding lead right away. They'll have to catch us before they can try anything."

"Right, I gotcha." said Rin.

"And if they do catch you?" asked Tamayo.

"Well, if the GGP robots couldn't take me down I don't think I'll have much trouble with the Cobra brothers." said Rin.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Good girl." said Tamayo. "Okay let's get over to the starting grid. It's almost time." she added.

Moments later the race starts with out a hitch and Tamayo takes a commanding lead as planned. Rin however didn't get off the line as quick and is lagging just a bit behind. Tamayo only occasionally catches glimpses of Rin coming around a corner just before Tamayo disappears around the next.

"Rin, What happened?" said Tamayo through the helmet radio.

"Sorry. I guess I should've practiced those fast starts more."

"Well, hurry up and catch up and don't expect me to wait for you."

"Don't worry. I'm coming."

But before Rin could catch Tamayo the Cobra brothers caught up with Rin. They set up their usual attack by pulling up along either side of her planning to crush he between them and just as they got into position Balon leaped straight up and in mid air Rin went into spread-legs form and did a three hundred and sixty degree flat spin knocking both cobra brothers off their ridebacks in one move which made the commentators go crazy.

Commentator A: "Oh my god Rin Ogata just took out both Cobra brothers in one fell swoop!"

"YES! You go Rin!" shouted Shouko. _"God I love her_._"_

Commentator B: "Yeah, They should have known better then to pick on he legendary rideback girl. I'm sure they'll think twice before trying that again!"

Having seen the whole thing go down in her rearview Tamayo said "Oh my god Rin you gotta teach me that. That was awesome."

"Do you have about thirteen years to kill?" said Rin.

_"I can see why Shouko likes her so much. She is pretty incredible."_ "I'm getting the feeling this race is going to be a piece of cake with you back there watching my back." said Tamayo.

"Yeah, don't worry about a thing. I gotcha covered." said Rin.

"Just make sure you keep up. Remember I want to see you right behind me when I cross the finish line."

"No promises. I might be in front of you."

"Still think you can beat me huh?"

"You think I can't?"

"Well, I guess we'll see."

Tamayo and Rin get through the next few laps with out incident with their only real competition having lost so much time with their foolhardy attack on Rin. Their charge was so unhindered they're about to start lapping the slower riders on the last lap.

Coming up on the slower riders Tamayo glances at the splashes of blue color on the riding suit Rin bought for her and thought _"Agua huh? Water.. Yeah okay. I can be the water. Cause water flows through everything."_ as she started flowing through the slower moving traffic like flood water flowing through a low lying city.

Just then the commentators are going crazy again.

Commentator A: "Oh my god there's a hug pile-up of ridebacks! What a mess. There's gotta be a dozen riders at least involved in that wreck."

Commentator B: "Yeah, and what's worse is Tamayo Kataoka and her teammate Rin Ogata are lapping the slower riders and coming on this pile-up fast and there's no way through. The wreckage is blocking the whole track!"

Tamayo still unaware of the disaster ahead is just a turn away passing slower riders thinking _"Water flows through everything."_ and then the wreckage comes into view. _"Except damns! Shit!"_

Not being denied Tamayo uses the same trick she saw Rin use to jump over the deer in the road and launches her RB-Z into a flip over the wreckage and so focused on getting through it she hadn't noticed that Rin had pulled up right along side her around that last turn and Rin used Balon's arms to launch herself into a backflip over the pile-up.

Just while Tamayo was feeling kind of proud of herself in mid air upside down over the wrecked ridebacks she glanced to her right to see Rin's upside down smiling face passing in the opposite direction and Tamayo grimaced and said "Show-off."

Both Tamayo and Rin land safely on the other side of the wreck and are now neck and neck with just a few more turns to go and again the the commentators are going nuts.

Commentator A: "Oh my god! Both Tamayo and Rin Ogata both made it past the wreckage by doing flips over it! and one of them was a backflip!"

Commentator B: "Yeah, It kinda begs the question who's really teaching whom here? Is Kataoka teaching Ogata or is Ogata teaching Kataoka?"

Commentator A: "Good point. I'm not sure myself anymore!"

"Finally they're starting to get the idea." said Shouko.

With the wreckage having consumed most of the other riders and blocking the rest it's just Rin and Tamayo and no one between them and the finish line.

_"It's all or nothing now. Do or die time."_ thought Tamayo as she dropped into spread-legs form and opened up the throttle pulling away from Rin.

Coming around the last turn Rin saw the finish line and Tamayo dead ahead and thought _"She's not gonna let me pass so easily. I'll have to time this perfectly..._ _NOW"_ as she dropped into spread-legs form and accelerated towards her partner and just before she was about to collide with the back of Tamayo's RB-Z she launched Balon into another flip to pass over Tamayo.

As Tamayo crossed the finish line she noticed a shadow moving over her and she looked up to see Rin smiling down at her and she thought. _"No way!"_

Rin's rear wheel in mid air and Tamayo's front wheel both seemed to cross the finish line at the same time giving the commentators something else to get excited about.

Commentator A: "Oh my God Rin Ogata just flipped over her own teammate right at the finish line!"

Commentator B: "I can't even tell who won! Is that even legal? Does it count if your wheels aren't on the ground when they cross the finish line? What does the rule book say?"

Commentator A: "Well folks, This is no doubt going to take some time while the officials review the footage and the rule book for that matter and figure out who won."

Tamayo and Rin rode back to the pit stall to await the official results and as soon as they parked and removed their helmets a thrilled Tamayo said "Oh my god Rin that was awesome. I don't even care who won at this point. If they give it to you I'm happy for you. You earned it." Then Tamayo wrapped Rin up in a big hug and Shouko witnessing this suddenly lost it and in a fit of jealousy ran over and tried to pull Tamayo off of Rin while saying "What do you think you're doing! Get your hands off of her!"

"Shouko! What's gotten into you?" said Rin

Realizing what she had just done Shouko turned beet red and said "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." and ran off mortified.

"Shouko!" Shouted Rin as Shouko disappeared into the crowd. "What was that all about?" she added.

Tamayo looked at Rin and said "Still think I was way off base when I mentioned how she looks at you?"

"Oh my god Shouko." said Rin running off to chase after Shouko.

Dota and Haruki looked at each other completely dumbfounded and Haruki said "uhhh... Should I even ask?"

"No. Don't ask. Really." said Tamayo. _"Poor Shouko. I hope she doesn't think I actually have a thing for Rin." _

"Okay, I guess I'll start packing up the truck then while we wait for the results." said Haruki.

A few minutes later Rin came back with out Shouko.

"Couldn't find her?" asked Tamayo.

"Well, No I found her but by the time I caught up to her she was getting into a cab and got away." said Rin.

Just then the commentators voices are heard once again.

Commentator A: "Sorry for the delay folks apparently it was a really tough call and it seems by just about the thickness of a tire tread the winner and still reigning champ is Tamayo Kataoka!"

Commentator B: "Well she sure couldn't have picked a better teammate than legendary rideback girl Rin Ogata."

Commentator A: "You can say that again. Man, I can't wait to see what happens next year."

"Wow, I actually won." said Tamayo surprised by the news.

"I guess I just didn't have enough momentum after launching Balon into the air like that." said Rin.

"Well, don't beat yourself up over it. You put up an awesome fight. That was a great race." said Tamayo.

"Oh I'm not. It's not that..."

"Worried about Shouko?"

"Yeah. I hope she's okay." said Rin.

"I'm sure you'll find her safe and sound when you get home. She's a big girl. Come on. Lets finish packing up and head home."


	4. Moving Out

0

**Rideback: Fire and Water**

**Chapter 4**

**Moving Out**

So worried about Shouko was Rin that she didn't spend much time at the club when they got back from the race. She headed straight for their dorm room hoping to find Shouko safe and sound.

When she got near their dormitory she saw a cab waiting outside. _"That couldn't be her cab. She would've gotten here at least an hour ago if she came straight here_._"_ she thought.

Entering their room Rin found Shouko safe and sound alright but she was crying and packing up all her clothes in a suitcase. "Shouko, what's wrong? Why are you packing? Where are you going? I don't understand." she said.

"I'm so so... sorry Rin. I just can't s... stay here. I have to g... go away for a while." said Shouko struggling to speak through the tears.

"But why? What did I do?" What ever it is I'm sorry." said Rin starting to cry herself.

"It's not you." said Shouko closing the suitcase and heading for the door. "I'm sorry Rin. Just read the note I left." she added before bolting out the door.

Rin looked around the room and saw a sheet of white paper on the table and rushed over to pick it up desperate for some clue as to what's going on. The hand written ink was smudged in several place from where tears landed on the paper as Shouko was writing it.

Just as Rin started to read it she hard a car door shut outside. She ran to the window in time to see the cab carrying Shouko drive off.

_"She left me. Why did she leave me?"_ she thought turning her attention back to the note which read...

Rin, I am so so s**ry. I didn't mean for this to h**pen but I'm just going thro**h something right now that I just have to work through **self. I know we've been frie**s forever and we never kept any s**rets from each other so I know this must look like I don't trust you a**more but I swear that's not it. In fact I need you to t**st me right now. I thought I could get through this with out cha**ing anything and stay being your best friend but it's just to hard. I just need some time away from you. I tried to put in for a new room as**gnment but they said the whole dorm is full so one of my friends from class who lives off ca**us said I could stay with her for a while. I'm sure I'll get through this even**ally and when I do maybe we can be friends ag**n if you'll let me but for now I just need to go away. Oh god p**ase don't hate me Rin. I couldn't take that. I'm so sorry. Goo**ye for now.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would she need to be away from me. What did I do?" said Rin.

Needless to say Rin did not sleep well that nigh. She couldn't stop thinking about Shouko and wondering what she might be going through.

**~RB~**

The following morning (Sunday morning) without much sleep Rin went down to the rideback club just to get out of the all too empty dorm room. She arrived to find Tamayo cracking the proverbial whip on Haruki to get him to make some adjustments to her RB-Zs suspension.

"And it better be done by noon!" Tamayo yelled and then turned to see a disheveled Rin standing in the doorway. "Oh my god did you sleep in those close? And what's with that face? You look like you lost your best frie... Oh crap, Did something happen? How's Shouko?"

"She... she... she moved out. She left me. Why did she leave me?" said Rin starting to cry again.

"Oh my god.. Come here. Let's go talk in the back." said Tamayo leading Rin into the back office.

Tamayo made sure to close the door so Haruki wouldn't hear and then basically yelled at Rin. "Are you really that dense?"

Being yelled at all of the sudden gave the weeping rideback girl a start and made her already flowing tears torrential.

"Alright stop. I'm sorry I yelled but you've gotta face the fact that she's in love with you Rin." said Tamayo.

"But she... she... can't be." said the sobbing Rin.

"Oh no? Why not? Because you're both women?"

"Well, yeah." said Rin wiping tears from her eyes.

Tamayo threw her hands in the air and said "I give up. You're on your own. You figure it out." and stormed out of the office.

Rin stayed behind pondering what was said. _"Could Shouko really be in love with me?"_

Rin then started thumbing through the filing cabinet of memories in her head.

The first file she comes across is Tamayo's voice. "I see the way she looks at you."

The second file is her own voice. "Apologizing for hugging me? What's that about? And what's with all the blushing lately? Are you coming down with something?"

The third file is Shouko's voice. "What do you think you're doing. Get your hands off her!"

The last file is again Shouko's voice. "I'm so sorry Rin. I just can't do this."

_"Oh my god. It certainly would explain a lot. What should I do? What can I do? I've loved her forever but as a friend." _

Rin then pulled out her little red cell phone and tried to call Shouko and not getting any answer decided to send a text message instead.

Rin tapped out a lengthy text message that read...

Hi Shouko. I'm starting to understand a little why you had to leave. Tamayo helped me put a few pieces together. I understand that this is something I can't help you with but I think that's what bothers me the most. I wish there was something I could do for you. I hate this helpless feeling of knowing you're hurting and there's nothing I can do about it. Wow, I think this is the longest text message I've ever sent. lol Try and stay in touch if you can. Okay? Please?

Rin hit send and put her phone away and then left the office.

"Hey guys, I didn't get much sleep last night so I think I'm gonna go back and take a little nap."

"Okay, See ya Rin." said Haruki.

"Yeah, See ya. Oh and thanks Tamayo. I guess I needed to hear that."

"Any time." said Tamayo glad to see she'd apparently accepted the fact.

Feeling a little better now that she had a least done something even something as minor as a text message Rin was finally able to get a few hours of sleep.

When Rin woke up again it was noon. _"At least it's still Sunday. Thank god I don't have any classes to go to today_._"_

Rin then looked over at the other empty bed. _"Man this sucks. I'm starting think maybe I've taken Shouko for granted. I always knew she was important to me but I don't think I ever realized just how important. The thought of going through day to day life with out her... I don't know if I can do this_._"_

Rin pulled out her little red cell phone to see if maybe Shouko replied yet and upon looking at the screen, "no new messages. sigh"

_"Maybe a ride on Fuego will do me some good."_ She thought and after a shower and a fresh change of clothes she headed back down to the rideback club.

**~RB~**

"Hey Haruki. Hi Tamayo." said Rin arriving at the clubs garage.

"Hey Rin. Didja get some sleep?" said Haruki.

"You certainly look a lot better than you did his morning." said Tamayo.

"Yeah, Well rested at least. I thought maybe a ride on Fuego might do me some good." said Rin.

"That's what I wanted to hear. You mind some company? I could use some time on Agua too." said Tamayo.

"Oh absolutely. The last thing I need is to be alone right now. Thank you." said Rin.

"Alright then. Let's get suited up and go for a ride." said Tamayo.

"You want me to set up the course checkpoints?" asked Haruki.

"Neh, this is just gonna be a pleasure cruise." said Tamayo.

**~RB~**

_"I probably shouldn't bring up Shouko at all. Maybe I can get her mind on something else."_ Thought Tamayo riding along side Rin down a shady campus road. "Hey Rin, You think you could teach me some of those moves."

"I don't know. I studied ballet for thirteen years learning those moves." said Rin.

"You don't think I can do it." said Tamayo sounding a little offended.

"No it's not that. It's just that it'd probably take longer than you think to get the hang of them." said Rin.

"Oh come on Rin. I taught you everything I know about racing. It's only fair you return the favor." said Tamayo.

"Well, I guess I could try. Is there anything in particular you want to learn first?"

"Yeah, That one you used in the chicane that time we first raced. You remember right before I wiped out trying to avoid a cat in the road? You were going into the chicane way to fast and you did this kind of spinning jump thing. That was incredible. Can you teach me that?"

"Okay that one is called a fouetté jeté..."

"uhh... Whipped jump?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My major is french."

"Oh cool, that'll help with the names."

"Basically it's a leap where you whip one leg around and use the momentum of that leg to turn you."

"Whip one leg around huh?, Okay let's give that a try." said Tamayo before launching Agua into the and spinning violently before crashing to the earth."

An image of Suzuri flashed in Rin's mind and she started laughing. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"What's so funny." said Tamayo dusting herself off and picking up Agua to get back on.

"I'm sorry. You just reminded me of Suzuri for a moment. I really don't mean to laugh but at the same time I kind of needed too."

"Well I'm glad I could amuse you."

"Oh something else you might find helpful is you can control the amount of spin in the air by extending or contracting the arms. Kind of like the way a figure skater spins faster when they pull their arms in. So if you're spinning to fast you can slow it down by extending the arms."

"Now you tell me. Okay, Let me try that again." Tamayo launched herself in the air a second time and again over spun and came crashing down. "Damn it!"

"What happened? Why didn't you extend Agua's arms?"

"It all happened too fast. By the time I knew I was spinning too fast it was already too late. And you do all of this with out thinking?"

"I've been dancing for thirteen years so it's as natural as walking for me."

"Crap I guess this really is gonna take a long time to get the hang of. I should probably wait until I've put on some heavy padding before trying that again." said Tamayo.

"Hey uhmm, Not to sound like I'm pushing or anything but have you gone down to that Rideback store to give that guy your autograph yet?" said Rin.

"No not yet. Hey you wanna go do that now?"

"Now?" Rin asked.

"Yeah sure. Let's got these Type Ls off the campus grounds for a change. We'll be fine as long as we stay off the highways."

"Yeah okay. Sure." and with that they headed for he main gate.

**~RB~**

When Rin and Tamayo entered the store there was a different man behind the counter this time. Presumably just hired help. He was sitting back reading one of the magazines that had Tamayo on the cover. He lowered the magazine enough to allow his eyes to examine the two female bodies clad in tight fitting riding suits that just entered the store. _Wow, great legs. and check out the rack on the blond_. he thought to himself. When finally his eyes reached the faces his eyes widened and he closed the magazine to look at the cover and compare. _Holy crap! It's her. It's really her! _"uhh..huh..huh... Can I help you ladies?" said the now over excited sales clerk.

"Is the manager in?" asked Rin.

"Yes mam. He's in the back. I'll go get him right away." he said running for the back room tripping over the magazine rack on the way.

Not 10 seconds after the sales clerk disappeared through the door in the back of the store did the manager come running out, helmet in hand. "Oh my god. You did it. You brought her down. Oh my god thank you so much Miss Ogata-sama."

"Our deal still stands right? forty percent off all future purchase for both of us right?" said Rin.

"Oh yes mam. Absolutely. It'll be my pleasure." said the manager.

"I understand you want me to sign something?" said Tamayo.

"Oh yes. Here right here on the side please." he said holding out the helmet trying desperately to hold it steady but shaking like a leaf.

Tamayo looked at the shaking helmet and then at her empty hands. "Did you want me to sign it in blood?"

"Oh right." said the manager who then turned his attention to his clerk. "Don't just stand there you dolt. Make yourself useful and get me a sharpie."

"Yes boss." said the sales clerk who quickly retrieved a sharpie and handed it directly to Tamayo denying his boss the honor.

"Thank you." said Tamayo who then proceeded to sign the helmet where indicated.

"Oh my god thank you so much." said the manager marveling at his new pride and joy. "Please feel free to look around and remember forty percent off. My clerk will be happy to ring you up when you're ready."

"Thanks but we really can't buy anything today. We came on our ridebacks so we don't have any trunk space or anything. Maybe next time." said Tamayo.

"Oh yeah, okay. Sure. Well, thanks again for the autograph Miss Kataoka-sama and please come again. And you too miss Ogata-sama." said the overjoyed manager.

"Okay bye." said Rin as they left the store.

"Wow, that was even more annoying than I thought it would be. I hope that guy isn't going to be slobbering all over me every time I go in there. I'm not sure forty percent is worth it." said Tamayo.

"It wasn't that bad. I thought he was nice." said Rin.

"Easy for you to say. This kind of attention is all new to you."

"Not really. I've had my fair share of fans over the years of ballet dancing. You should have seen Suzuri the first time I met her in the campus cafeteria. Talk about slobbering."

"Speaking of the campus we should probably start back. It's getting late." said Tamayo.

"Yeah, an Tamayo, Thanks for today. It was fun and I really needed some company. You're a good friend." said Rin.

"Don't go getting all mushy on me. You know I hate that." said Tamayo.


	5. Training Tamayo

0

**Rideback: Fire and Water**

**Chapter 5**

**Training Tamayo**

Two weeks have past since Tamayo sealed the deal at the Rideback Pro-Shop and life hasn't gotten any easier for Rin. It's Saturday morning around nine am and Rin is missing Shouko more than ever. Sitting in the chair by the window in her dorm room she held the framed picture of her and Shouko, the one with Shouko smiling and making a piece sign with her right hand while her left rests on Rin's left shoulder. She's taken to talking to it in leu of having the real Shouko to talk to.

"Oh Shouko, God I miss you so much. You'd think it would get easier after all this time but it's not." She held the picture to her chest and hugged it wishing she could hug Shouko for real. "And after all this time I'm still so confused. I still don't know if I can love you the same way you love me. I mean... I know I love you but... I almost wish I could love you that way. At least then I could tell you that in a text message and then maybe you'd come back to me."

With her right hand she began tracing the outline of Shouko's face in the picture as if trying to caress her cheek then held the picture tight against her chest again saying "Oh god Shouko I need you. I need you in my life."

After crying on the picture for a while Rin finally wiped the tears from her eyes and said "Well, I guess that's enough wallowing in self pity for one day. I better get down to the rideback club to give Tamayo more ballet training. I sometimes wonder if she asked me to teach her this stuff just to keep me busy."

**~RB~**

Outside the rideback clubs garage Tamayo is practicing on Agua while Rin is standing by wearing her helmet so she can instruct Tamayo through the helmet radio.

"Okay this next one is called a grand jeté en tournant."

"Okay that sounds like big turning jump."

"Well yeah but the literal translation fails to mention the key part. The split at the top of the jump. This is the one I used to take out the Cobra brothers."

"Oh sweet. Okay what do I do?"

"Start out like the fouetté jeté and then basically just go into spread-legs form in the top of the jump but you have to remember to shift back to standing form for the landing or the landing will be really hard."

Tamayo rode about twenty or thirty meters away to give her self some room and then started back and launched Agua into the grand jeté en tournant as she got closer to Rin and land it it perfectly.

"Tamayo That was perfect! Wow, I have to admit I'm really surprised how fast you're picking this stuff up." said Rin.

"As much as I hate to say it, It's not me. It's Agua. Agua's learning this stuff way faster than I can. It's like she figures out what I'm trying to do and then just does it right for me."

"Oh Okay." said Rin glancing towards Fuego. "I wonder what new tricks I can learn."

"Hey hey, Wait for me to catch up then we can both learn new tricks together."

"Okay, You got a deal. Partner." Rin said happily.

Tamayo rode over to where Rin was standing and took off her helmet to talk face to face and said "Look uhh... I've been avoiding bringing this up because I know you've been having a tough time these past few weeks but... Have you heard from her at all?"

The smile instantly disappeared from Rin's face as she said "No. I've called her a few times but she never answers. I send one text message everyday but she hasn't replied to any of them. I'm starting to worry that she'll start seeing my texts as harassment."

"You don't think maybe she changed her phone number do you?"

"No I don't think so. When I call it does connect. She just doesn't answer. And when I text they seem to get through. I mean they don't get bounced back or anything."

"Man I'm so sorry Rin. And I'm sorry I brought it up. Seems I ruined the good mood you were in. Why don't we call it a day with the practice and just go for a ride around the city for a while. What do you think?"

"Yeah sure. That sounds nice."

**~RB~**

After about an hour or so of cruising aimlessly around the city riding on railroad tracks, the tops of walls and just about any unusual path they can think of they find themselves riding on top of a hanging tram track part of which runs over a park.

While over the park Rin spots something disturbing.

"Tamayo wait! Stop! Look over there!" Rin hollered.

"Where?"

"Over there in the park. You see, way down there?"

Off in the distance at the edge of the more wooded area of the park Tamayo saw what got Rin so upset, a group of four rideback thugs harassing an innocent young couple just trying to enjoy the nice weather in the park.

"Oh crap. Okay, Let me give my brother a call." said Tamayo but before she could finish Rin had already leapt off the track and was racing toward the scene.

"Rin wait! Oh crap. Come on Agua. Lets see if we can keep up."

and with that Tamayo leapt of the track and raced to catch up with Rin.

"Rin are you insane? Have you not learned anything?"

"I'm sorry I can't just turn a blind eye if I can do something." said Rin.

"You know what Okakura's gonna do if we wind up on the six o'clock news right? He's gonna flip out and take our Type Ls away. Do you want that?"

"You don't have to come with me." said Rin.

"Damn it Rin... Okay you take the two on the right and I'll take the two on the left." said Tamayo.

"Leave us alone please. We don't want any trouble." said the man of the couple.

"Relax all we want is your money." said one thug.

"Yeah and maybe your wife. hahaha" said another thug.

Just then Tamayo's Agua flew over the heads of the couple and using the jump she'd just learned earlier that day knocked both her targets off their ridebacks while Rin rode in between the other two doing a donut sweeping the legs out from under the other two ridebacks.

"Holy Crap! It's that rideback girl from the news." said one thug.

"Yeah only now there's two of them. Let's get the hell out of here." said the other thug as all four of them ran for the woods leaving their ridebacks behind.

"Amazing how often the dogs with the loudest barks turn out to be total wussies." said Tamayo.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much." said the woman of the couple.

"Rin we have to go too. We can't be seen here."

"Right." said Rin and turning her attention to the couple said "Please forget you ever saw us. We weren't here okay." and then rode off with Tamayo.

"Well... Okay." said the man not really understanding why.

**~RB~**

On there way back to the campus Tamayo kept trying to impress upon Rin the seriousness of getting involved.

"Rin look, I know you just want to help and that in it's self is not a bad thing. You're a good person so I understand how it's tough not to act but. You were mistaken for a terrorist last time. We're not cops on patrol.."

"I know that Tamayo. I really don't need a lecture right now." said Rin.

"I'm sorry. I just don't wanna see you get in any trouble again." said Tamayo.

**~RB~**

Back in her still all too empty dorm room Rin had a hard time keeping her mind from wandering to Shouko while reflecting on the days events.

_"Maybe Tamayo was right. It is risky. I wonder what Shouko would have had to say about all of this."_ she thought.

Rin then pulled out her little red cell phone and began typing the following text message.

"Hi Shouko. It's me again. I'm really sorry if these text messages are becoming a bother. I don't even know if you read them. I miss you. Please call. Well, it's getting late. Goodnight Shouko. Hope to see you soon."

Rin's thumb pushed the send button and then she put her phone away and started getting ready for bed.

**~RB~**

It's Saturday morning around ten am and another week has gone by. Rin still hasn't heard from Shouko although she does occasionally see her in the hallways but Shouko always seems to avoid making eye contact and Rin doesn't push the subject for fear of upsetting Shouko, especially in public. Meanwhile Rin has continued Tamayo's ballet training and they've been practicing every day after classes and thanks to Agua's abilities Tamayo has been picking it up at an alarming rate.

Okakura was sitting in has office in the building opposite the campus cafeteria when out of the corner of his eye he noticed some movement through the partially open blinds on his window. Opening the blinds more he saw Rin and Tamayo dancing by on Fuego and and Agua. _"There's something you don't see every day."_ he thought before turning his attention back to his laptop.

Having danced their way all the way back to the rideback club Tamayo and Rin both take a bow on their ridebacks and then dismount.

"Wow! Tamayo, That was awesome. You're really getting good at this." said Rin.

"Thanks. And you know. I don't mind saying. I been kinda having a blast too. Who knew ballet dancing would be so much fun." said Tamayo smiling for a change.

"Well, I did." said Rin.

Tamayo chuckled and said "heh, Yeah I guess you did. Thanks for teaching me all this stuff Rin."

"It's been my pleasure." said Rin.

Tamayo grabbed a couple of Ikki beers from the fridge and said "Hey! Think fast!" and tossed one to Rin.

Rin caught in in Fuego's hand and said "Oh thanks but I'm really not much of a beer person."

"Go on. Try it." said Tamayo who then took a swig of her own and started laughing and said "It'll put hair on your chest. haha"

Rin chuckled a bit and said "Well, okay." then took the beer from Fuego's hand and pulled the tab of the can releasing a hiss accompanied by a surprise spray that splattered her face.

"ha ha ha, sorry Rin." said Tamayo.

"That's okay." said Rin before taking a swig. "It's not too bad. At least it's cold." she added.

Thinking about all she'd learned from Rin Tamayo remembered the commentators words at the end of their last race. "Oh man I can't wait to see what happens next year!"

"Holy crap Rin, we are going to be so unstoppable at next years race. They might as well not even have the race. Just hand us the trophy when we get there." said Tamayo.

"Okay but which one of us would they hand it to?" asked Rin.

"Okay so the two of us have to race but everyone else can go home! hahaha."

Rin's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh wow, Tamayo I've got a great idea!"

"What?"

"Maybe we could do some kind of exhibition show before the race. Or maybe after? or between the preliminaries and the race." said Rin excitedly.

"What kind of exhibition show?" said Tamayo suspiciously.

"Ballet. We could perform a ballet on our ridebacks." said Rin.

"uhh no." said Tamayo bluntly.

"Oh come on. Why not?" begged Rin.

"Well, first of all the rideback crowd aren't exactly avid ballet fans." said Tamayo.

"Yeah but this would be ballet on ridebacks." argued Rin.

"Well yeah but that doesn't even matter because second of all Okakura would never go for it." said Tamayo. "You know how paranoid he is about these Type Ls getting any kind of attention."

Rin's recent glow dimmed a bit at the realization that Tamayo was right about that. "Yeah that's true but the biggest problem with ridebacks is too many people think of them as just weapons that terrorists use. I think this is exactly the kind of attention they need."

"You might be right about that. Look I'm not against it at all. If you can get Okakura to go for it I'm in." said Tamayo.

"Really? Oh Thanks Tamayo. I'm gonna go talk to him right now." said Rin running for Okakura's office.

"Don't get your hopes up!" yelled Tamayo.

Rin stopped for a second to turn and yell "Too late! And thanks for the beer!"

Tamayo looked at the the beer can sitting on Fuego that Rin only had two sips of. "And she didn't even finish it. I hate when people waste my beer!" she said grabbing Rins beer and chugging it.


	6. Shouko Returns

0

**Rideback: Fire and Water**

**Chapter 6**

**Shouko Returns**

Standing outside the open door to Okuakura's office Rin knocked lightly on the door jam.

"You need something?" said Okakura with out even turning his head.

"You officiate at those championship races right? asked Rin.

"Yeah." said Okakura still not turning his head.

"Do you have any pull with the people that organize the event?"

That question got Okakura to at least change the position of his head if not the expression and he looked at Rin and asked "Why do you want to know that?"

"Well, I had this idea about Tamayo and I doing an exhibition ballet on ridebacks between the preliminaries and the race." Rin explained.

"And of course you would want to use Fuego and Agua for that. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Absolutley not. Forget about it." said Okakura.

"But why not?" complained Rin.

"Look, I didn't make those ridebacks so you could show off with them so just forget it." said Okakura.

"Then What did you make them for. Look you know as well as I that the biggest problem facing ridebacks is that so many people just think of them as weapons. This exactly the kind of attention they need!"

Okakura slammed his fist down on his desk and yelled "I SAID NO DAMN IT! NOW GET OUT!"

"FINE!" yelled Rin as she stormed out of his office.

After Rin had left Okakura found himself thinking about it more. _"Who am I trying to protect now. Rin and Tamayo aren't in any danger. Is this just about me protecting my secrets. She has a point about it being the right kind of attention. I don't know. It's risky but maybe this time it's a risk worth taking."_

**~RB~**

Rin stormed into her dorm room still angry about Okakura's stubbornness "Big Jerk!" she said out loud. She collapsed on her bed and pouted for a moment and then looked over at Shouko's bed which hadn't been slept in for about a month.

_"Times like this Shouko would always have something to say that would cheer me up. She always knew just what to say to make me feel better."_ she thought before getting up and walking over to Shouko's bed. She picked up Shouko's pillow and held it up to her nose inhaled deeply. _sniff "Wow it's sill smells like her. I don't know. Maybe I could love her the way she loves me. I just wish I could be sure. I don't even know how to figure that out."_

Just then her little red cell phone started to vibrate making a buzzing sound against the table top where she set it down. "If that's Okakura I'm not answering."

Rin put down the pillow and picked up her phone and looked at the screen to see who was calling before answering. An icon she had not seen in some time appeared on the screen, an icon with a cartoon likeness of Shouko.

"Shouko!" she yelled in excitement. before answering the phone. "Oh my god Shouko, Please don't hang up." she said.

"Rin, I called you. Why would I hang up." asked Shouko's voice from the phone.

"Oh my god Shouko I've missed you so much." said Rin climbing into the chair by the window and folding her legs in as if hoping the phone call would last a while, like she was curling up with a good book or something."

"So you don't hate me?" said Shouko.

Rin's voice took on a softness that would have betrayed her feelings had Shouko not been more focused on what her own feelings were doing.

"God no. I could never hate you. Oh Shouko, it's so great to hear your voice. So how've you been?" said Rin grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, Okay I guess. It's good to hear your voice too."

"Hey, Shouko? I love hearing your voice again and all but... do you think maybe we could meet? I really wanna see you. Please?"

"Yeah, That's kind of what this call is about. I think I've been feeling better and I just wanted to see how I'd react to hearing your voice and, yeah, I think I'm ready for a face to face. How about the cafeteria?" said Shouko.

"Oh, uhm..." Rin thought for a moment trying to think of a less populated place. "How about by the lake? You know by the campus road we use as part of our course? Could we meet there?" asked Rin.

"Okay, I guess. What's wrong with the cafeteria?"

"I just don't want to have this particular reunion in such a crowded place."

"Okay, I gotcha. Sure by the lake then. Is half an hour good for you?"

"Yeah, Half an hour is perfect. I'll see you then. Bye Shouko. And thanks so much for calling."

"Okay I'll see you then girly."

"YES YES YES, I'm going to see Shouko! Oh my god it's been so long. Oh crap! What am I gonna where? I can't just go in this plain white dress I'm always wearing. I wanna look nice for Shouko. I gotta find something better than this."

Panicking over what to wear Rin looked at the clock. "Damn I've got no time. I should have asked for more than half an hour. I've got just enough time to brush my hair at least."

**~RB~**

Half an hour later down by the lake Rin arrives just moments after Shouko. "Shouko!" shouted Rin running up and giving Shouko a big hug.

"Oh my god I've missed you so much." said Rin. _"Wow, I think I am in love with this girl. Holding her like this feels so good."_ she thought.

"Rin, your.. crushing me." said Shouko.

"Oh god I'm sorry." said Rin letting go and then standing back to take a proper look said. "Wow, you look great Shouko."

"Thanks You look great too Rin."

"Oh no I don't. I barely had enough time to brush my hair. I wanted to look nice for you but here I am in this same old white dress. I'm sorry."

"Oh please Rin. You look the best in the simple things. I've always envied that about you. It's like you make the clothes look good instead of the clothes making you look good." said Shouko.

Rin blushed beet red at that compliment and hear heart skipped a couple beats and she thought. _"Oh wow, Okay now I am sure. I am in love with her."_

"Look I just wa..." they both said simultaneously and then laughed at the coincidence.

"Okay, you go first." said Shouko.

"No no, You go first. I insist." said Rin.

"Okay well, I just wanted to explain what I've been going through. You remember when you rescued me from that terrorist attack? Well, it seems there was another side effect aside from the brief traumatization and it seems I developed a minor crush on you. Well, okay a major crush on you. I realized it was the classic damsel in distress falls for her hero situation so I figured it would fade but it was just to hard to be around you and it was taking to long to fade so I just needed to get away. I'm sorry. Anyway i think I can safely say I'm over you now."

Rin's eyes widened in terror at that last statement. "What? No! God No! Please don't say that!" she said dropping to her knees and hugging Shouko around the waist. "Oh my god please! I don't want you to be over me!"

"Rin What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy?"

Rin looked up at Shouko with tears filling her eyes. "Shouko you've always been my hero. When my mom died you were the only reason I was able to go on and keep dancing and when I hurt my ankle and wanted to quit it was your light that lit my way and here now... I need you to save me again. My god I've been so lost without you Shouko. I love you. Please don't stop loving me."

"Oh god. Rin. I had no idea you felt that way." said Shouko dropping to her knee as well. "Of course I'll keep loving you Rin."

The two knelt there for a moment holding each other when finally Shouko looked around at there surroundings and said. "Uhm, maybe we should take this indoors before some one sees us like this."

Wiping tears from her eyes, Rin said "Yeah, Let's go back to our dorm room." emphasizing 'our'.

"Yeah, Lets." said Shouko.

**~RB~**

As soon as they entered their dorm room Rin turned and embraced Shouko again and whispered "Oh Shouko." before leaning in for the first kiss on her best friends lips. It didn't last long in fact it was nothing more then the briefest of pecks but the softness of Shouko's lips did leave a lasting impression. "Oh wow Shouko." she whispered again, "You're lips are so soft." Rin moved in for another kiss and then began chuckling to her self.

"What's so funny?" said Shouko.

"I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at myself. Back when I was trying to figure out if I could love you this way I tried so hard to imagine what it would be like to kiss you and hold you like this. But I never imagined it could possibly feel this good or this right." Tightening her embrace she added, "Oh Shouko. god I love you so much."

"Oh Rin. I love you too." said Shouko tightening her hold on Rin and continuing the kissing.

Rin was surprised to feel Shouko's tongue prying at her lips and even more surprised by how eagerly she welcomed it with her own.

After about a minute of that Rin broke away gasping for air, her breathing had become so heavy. "Oh my god... Shouko... This is all... happening so fast. I never imagined... your touch would... excite me so much."

"Oh Rin" said Shouko, her breathing also heavy. "Just the sight of you... has been exciting me... You're so beautiful Rin." she said.

With both of them feeling their knees weakening as things escalate they clumsily maneuvered towards the nearest bed with out breaking the kiss.

Collapsing back onto the bed with Shouko now on top Rin said "I want you so much... but I don't know... what to do."

"I don't either but... I know what... I want to do." said Shouko with her eyes barely open enough to see Rin.

"Oh god yes. Please... Please take me Shouko... Pleas make love to me... I wanna feel your hands on my body."

**~RB~**

A while later Rin and Shouko are both in Rin's bed holding each other. Shouko's bed remains untouched.

"Oh wow, Shouko. Thank you so much for that." said Rin.

"So I did okay then?" asked Shouko.

"Oh you were wonderful Shouko. That was... I... It..."

"At a loss for words huh?"

"Yes. A resounding yes. Oh my god how to describe that. I never felt anything like that. Not on stage. Not even on Fuego."

"Woah. I beat out the stage and Fuego?"

"Oh yes, by a mile. By miles and miles. I can't believe we went so far so fast. Once I had you in my arms I just couldn't stop myself. I didn't even want to stop myself." said Rin.

"Well, you know how I'm always saying you're amazing at everything you try? This was no exception." said Shouko.

"Awww Shouko. You always know exactly the right thing to say. God I love that about you."

"God I better not be dreaming all this." said Shouko.

"Well, If you wake up hurry back to sleep because I'll be here waiting." said Rin.

"So now we're officially a couple." said Shouko.

"Yup, we sure are." said Rin snuggling up closer to Shouko.

"Hey, Rin. uhm, I'm kind of thinking we should keep this between us for now. Is that alright with you?"

"Well yeah, Of course."

"It's not like I'm ashamed or anything. Actually quite the opposite. I'm so unbelievably proud of you I want to shout from the rooftops that Rin Ogata is my girlfriend but I'm thinking if anyone on the faculty found out I'm sure they'd try to split us up and give us different roommates but as long as we keep quiet about it we'll get to spend every night in each others arms like this."

"Yeah, that does sound nice. But I would like to tell Tamayo and the others down at the rideback club. I don't want to keep this from our friends and I'm sure we can trust them." said Rin.

"Yeah, I'm good with that. How is everybody down there by the way." asked Shouko.

"Oh good. You have to see Tamayo on Agua now. I'v been teaching her ballet moves on Agua and she's getting really good at it."

"No way! Tamayo doing Ballet on a rideback?"

"Yeah, just this morning we were dancing all over the campus on Fuego and Agua."

"Holy crap. I gotta see this." said Shouko in disbelief. "Oh crap I should really call my fiend and let her know I won't be coming back tonight."

Shouko got out of bed and Rin enjoyed the view as Shouko bent over to fumble through her discarded clothes looking for her cell phone.

After pulling the phone out of a pocket she dialed and waited.

"Yeah hi Megumi. It's me." said Shouko into the phone.

"I just wanted to let you know I won't be back tonight."

"Yeah, Actually I'm at Rin's, well, our dorm room right now."

"Yeah, we're all patched up here." said Shouko smiling at Rin.

"So I'll be by to pick up the rest of my stuff some time tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay, cool. Oh and Thanks so much for putting me up and putting up with me all this time. You've been a huge help."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow." said Shouko before pushing the Off button and tossing her cell phone right back on the floor with he rest of her clothes.

Climbing back in bed with Rin she snuggled up against her and said. "So, wanna do it again?"

"Yeah." was the last word spoken that night.


	7. Double Arrows

0

**Rideback: Fire and Water**

**Chapter 7**

**Double Arrows**

The next morning (Sunday morning) Rin 's eyes opened to see Shouko's closed eyes just inches from her own. _"Wow... I've got my Shouko back... And she loves me."_ Thought Rin as she tightened her old on Shouko a bit. _"I wonder why it took me so long to to figure out my own feelings. It seems like such a no brainer now."_

That extra squeeze was apparently just enough to rouse Shouko and her eyes opened to meet the gaze of Rin's and in a soft voice barely above a whisper said "Good morning Rin." tightening her own hold on Rin.

"Good morning Shoko."

Several minutes of silent bliss passed as they just basked in each other's embrace before Rin finally said "Hey Shouko, How come you never gave ridebacks a try?"

"I guess I was just always content to watch you ride."

"Why don't you come down to the club today and give it a try. Those ballet skills you've worked so hard for work quite well on ridebacks."

"Don't you already have a dance partner?"

"Oh come on. This isn't about that. I just want to have fun with you and I know you'd love it if you just gave it a try."

"Can't I just ride on the back of yours? It gives me an excuse to get my arms around you."

"Well, Maybe I want to ride on the back of yours so I can have that excuse." said Rin.

"Okay, when you put it that way. I'll give it a try. When did you want to head down there?"

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"Shouko picked her head up enough to peak over Rin at the alarm clock behind her. "About eight thirty." she said.

"In a little while I guess. We've got plenty of time. All I know is I'm not quite ready to let go of you yet." said Rin pulling Shouko in close for a kiss.

**~RB~**

Around ten am Rin and Shouko arrive at the rideback club. "Hello?" Rin called out not seeing any one at first.

"Back here!" said Dota as he came out with his hands busy wiping grease off a carburetor with a rag. "Oh wow, Hey Shouko! Long time no see."

"Yeah, Sorry. I wasn't feeling myself for a while there." said Shouko.

"Yeah we were all pretty worried about you. Especially Rin. She just wasn't the same with you gone."

"Yeah, well I'm back now." said Shouko linking arms with Rin which cause Rin to blush about.

"uh... So where is everybody?" said Rin trying to recover from the blush.

"Well lets see, Tamayo is out on Agua at the moment. She showed up bright an early eager to get in some more practice. She waited around for a little while hoping for you to show up but eventually gave up waiting and just headed out on her own. And Haruki took her RB-Z into the shop for a tune up. There wasn't anything wrong with it but Tamayo insisted. She's always been a stickler about keeping it in tip top shape." explained Dota.

"Oh I see. How's Balon? Is Balon ready to ride?" asked Rin.

"Yeah sure, Balon's good. You don't want Fuego? Practicing for next years race already?"

"No it's not that. I'll be taking Fuego. It's just..."

"I was kind of hoping I could give Balon a try." Interrupted Shouko.

"Oh sweet. Finally gonna give it a try ey? Want me to go over the basics with you?" asked Dota.

"Actually I was hoping Rin could teach me. I might as well learn from the best right?" said Shouko inducing another slight blush on Rin's face.

"Yeah I can't argue with that. So you guys want me to set up the course checkpoints for ya?"

"No. We're not gonna be racing. It's her first time." said Rin.

"Well it was only your second time but that didn't stop you." said Dota in his own defense. "Well, Just let me know if you need anything then." he added.

**~RB~**

After Rin had changed into her riding suit she walked back out front to where Shouko was waiting looking more like she was ready for a safari the a ride on a rideback with the outfit she had on. Not having a riding suit yet this was the most appropriate gear she had. At least having pants she wouldn't have to worry about a skirt blowing in the wind showing off her panties to the whole world.

"Hold out your wrist." said Rin. "This is Balon's EW band. It's kind of a limited remote control. You can power it up with this button here." she added pointing to one of the buttons on the side.

"Watch what I do." said Rin pushing the same button on Fuego's EW band. "Fuego come." and with that Fuego stood up and rolled out of the garage right to where Rin was standing. "Now you try it."

Shouko pushed the button on Balon's EW band and said "Balon come." and with that Balon stood and rolled out to where Shouko was standing.

"Okay now do this. Fuego Lower." said Rin and Fuego lowered like a well tamed beast kneeling to allow it's master to mount.

"Balon Lower." said Shouko and Balon lowered allowing Shouko to mount.

"Woah. I didn't realize how high up you sit on these things. It' looks so different watching from the ground." said Shouko.

"Yup, That's why they're called ridebacks. Okay now to start the engine turn that key to the 'ON' position and push the start button just below that red one.

Rin started Fuego at the same time and with both engines purring she continued "Okay now lets go over the gear shifting."

**~RB~**

After explaining the basics Rin and Shouko just casually tour the campus while Shouko gets the hang of it and after about twenty minutes of that they run into Tamayo riding Agua, apparently on her way back from the water tower.

Spotting Rin and Shouko coming towards her Tamayo thought, _"That's Rin on Fuego but who's that on Balon?"_ Tamayo came to a stop next to Rin who was heading the opposite way and said "Hey Rin. Sorry i didn't wait for. I just felt the need for speed ya know?" then glancing over at Balon to take a closer look said "Is that Shouko under that helmet?"

"Yup. It's little old me. Surprised?" said Shouko.

"Oh my god! Your back! And on a rideback no less." said Tamayo. "So I guess you two have worked things out?" she added.

Rin and Shouko both looked at each other and blushed and said "Yeah, you could say that." in unison.

Tamayo knew right away what that meant and said "That's so awesome. I was so hopping there would be some kind of happy ending for you two. Who else knows anybody?"

"No. So far just you. We're okay with Haruki and Dota knowing but we'd like to keep it within the rideback club. Oh and Okakura can't know either. He's on the faculty and if they find out it would only be a matter of time before they try to put us in different dorm rooms." said Rin.

"I gotcha. Okay, mums the word then. Oh speaking of Okakura, did you ever get around to talking to him about your idea yesterday?" said Tamayo.

"What Idea?" asked Shouko.

"Oh Rin had this great id... Wait. You tell her. It's your idea." Tamayo said.

"Well, I just thought since Tamayo has been doing so well with the ballet on Agua that maybe we could do some kind of exhibition ballet on ridebacks after the preliminaries next year." said Rin.

"Oh my god! That's an awesome idea Rin!"

_"Is it any wonder I love this girl? What would I do with out her support."_ thought Rin.

"So did you talk to him?" asked Tamayo again.

"Yeah, You were right. He shot it down." said Rin sadly.

"What? Why?" asked Shoko.

"You know, He never did give a reason. I argued my reason why we should and he just yelled at me 'I said no damn it!'" said Rin trying to imitate Okakura's voice.

"He really can be such an ass at times." said Tamayo who looked at Shouko and thought. _"She's got all the years of ballet training Rin has. It really should be her doing the exhibition with Rin. hmmmm, I wonder."_ "Hey Shouko, Trade ridebacks with me for a moment."

"Oh hey, I appreciate the show of confidence but this is my first time and that looks brand new I don't want to bang up your new ride which looks awesome by the way." said Shouko.

"Thanks but really. Give it a try. You've got as much ballet skill as Rin right? Way more than me at least. Just try it. I'm curious." insisted Tamayo.

"Okay, If you're sure." said Shouko getting off of Balon.

"Just take it easy at first. See how it handles." said Tamayo.

Shouko got on Agua and started riding slowly. "What is with this thing? I can't seem to get it to turn." said Shoko.

"Are the handlebars kind of fighting you?" asked Tamayo.

"Yeah, They are."

"Okay, that's enough. You can stop. Damn, I actually thought that might work since I haven't had it very long." said Tamayo.

"What were you thinking Tamayo?" asked Rin.

"Well I was just thinking if this exhibition thing ever does happen it should really be you and Shouko."

"So you would have let Shouko ride Agua just for that?" asked Rin.

"Well, unless you can find another special Type L lying around."

"Wow, That's really nice of you Tamayo." said Rin.

"Oh come on. You know I hate it when you get mushy." said Tamayo. "I'm going back to the garage to take a break for a while. You two staying out?"

"Yeah we just got out here a little while ago so I think we'll ride around a bit more." said Rin. "Oh but wait! Before you go there's something I should tell you." she added.

Tamayo stopped for a second and looked back. "What?"

"Since Shouko has been upgraded from best friend to girlfriend that leaves a vacancy in my best friend slot and I've decided you're it." said RIn.

"What? Just like that? I don't get a say in it?" complained Tamayo.

"Nope. Sorry but you're stuck with me."

"Well, Alright. What ever. I guess it was inevitable." said Tamayo before riding off.

"Wow, I actually thought she would put up more of a fight than that." said Rin.

"You two really have gotten close in my absence haven't you?" said Shouko.

"I guess about as close as anyone can get to Tamayo." said Rin. "Well, Let's go have some more fun." she added and they both rode off towards the water tower.

**~RB~**

Arriving back at the garage Tamayo rode right in and looked around and finding only Dota said "Haruki's still not back yet?"

"Nope." said Dota.

"What about Okakura. Is he around?"

"No he hasn't been around at all yet today."

Tamayo pulled out her cell phone and considered calling him but then thought, _"No. If I call him he'll just hang up on me as soon as he hears what I want to talk about. No, This is going to have to be in person."_ "I'll be back in a little while." she said and rode ride out again.

**~RB~**

Knock, knock, knock

Tamayo wrapped at the open door to Okakura's office.

"This better not be about that exhibition idea." said Okakura.

"First of all. I really didn't come here to get into a shouting match. And I know that there's a lot I still don't know. But I do know that you served with Kalenbach and he's dead know so what is there to hide from anymore?"

"Yeah the guy that wanted me dead is dead. But there are still plenty of people in the GGP that wouldn't mind locking me up and throwing away the key... Look, Rin's right about one thing. That exhibition would be exactly the kind of attention that ridebacks need but the software I wrote that's in those ridebacks directly links me to the battle of Arizona. It's the same software we used in those ridebacks. If anyone were inspect Fuego or Agua and find that software installed..."

"Okay. I get that."

Tamayo thought for a moment and said "Would it be possible to rewrite a new version of the software that would do the same thing but be different enough to not connect you to that battle?"

Okakura's eyebrows lifted and his eyes opened wider, still showing nothing but pupil, and he said "That's actually not a bad idea. But even that has a problem. If I did that and installed it in Fuego and Agua they'd lose everything they learned about there riders. In fact there's no guarantee the ridebacks with the new software would even accept their old masters again. It would really be starting all over from scratch."

"Wow, yeah that is a problem." said Tamayo.

"You and Rin would have to decide if you want to take that risk. In the mean time I should probably start working on that anyway. I could still install the new software in other ridebacks."

"Okay well ,Thanks for listening." said Tamayo as she turned to leave.

_"hmm, Maybe I can make the never version even better somehow. Maybe make it so that any rideback it's installed on can't be used as a weapon. Gotta think of some kind of safeguard to prevent that. Maybe I can finally redeem myself with this."_ Thought Okakura.

**~RB~**

"Haruki How's the RB-Z?" said Tamayo as she walked into the garage finding he had finally returned.

"Perfect as expected. They said it wouldn't take long since there was nothing wrong with it to begin with so I waited while they worked and brought it right back with me." said Haruki.

"Thanks." she said and then looked around for Fuego and Balon. "Rin and Shouko still aren't back yet?" she added.

"Neh, I bet Rin's having a hard time talking Shouko into calling it a day. I'm sure she's having a blast on Balon." said Dota.

"Oh here they come." said Haruki.

Rin and Shouko rode into o the garage and took off their helmets.

"Oh my god Rin. That was so much fun. I can see why you like these things so much." said Shouko.

"Hey Shouko. I heard you were back. Long time no see." said Haruki.

"Yeah, Hi Haruki." said Shouko.

"Rin look, I just came from Okakura's office and I've got good news and bad news. The good news is Okakura is going to start working on rewriting the software that makes Fuego and Agua so special. A brand new version that he won't have to feel so paranoid about anyone finding." said Tamayo.

"Rin's Eyes widened, "Does that mean we'll be able to to the Exhibition?"

"Well, that brings us to the bad news. If he installs this new version on Fuego and Agua not only will they lose everything they learned about our riding habits but there's no guarantee that they'll even accept us as their riders again. We'd be starting over from scratch." said Tamayo."

"Oh" said Rin looking down at Fuego sadly.

"I know. It almost feels like murder doesn't it." said Tamayo. "Well, we have plenty of time to think about it. No doubt it will take him a while to rewrite all of that. We've probably got a few months before we have to decide." she added.


	8. Kiefer's Malicious Intent

0

**Rideback: Fire and Water**

**Chapter 8**

**Kiefer's Malicious Intent**

A couple months later Okakura is in his office nearing completion of the new OS. Looking at the screen on his laptop he made a few final touches to the acs matrix and said "That should about do it. All expect for the filter."

Okakura sighed and looked at the date at the bottom corner of his laptop screen. "I still have no clue how I can prevent these from being used as weapons. I can't just filter out aggression. That would make them useless in competition. Aggression by it's self is not a bad thing. Tamayo's a perfect example of that. She's as aggressive as they come. No, I have to filter out malicious intent specifically. And how do I do that? I don't have the slightest clue what malicious intent looks like to a rideback's sensors... Keifer. Of course. I have to get a look at Kiefer's Black Knight's sensor logs. That'll be about the clearest picture of malicious intent I could ever hope to see. Now, how to find him."

Okakura pulled out his cellphone. "I guess it's time to call in a few favors."

**~RB~**

A couple days later Okakura, with his hands clasped behind his head, was being escorted by two armed guards into an office in some abandoned warehouse somewhere. "We didn't find any weapons on him sir. He's clean." one of the guards said.

"Whoa Goblin. You always did have balls of steel. Walking in here unarmed. How did you find me by the way." said Kiefer.

"I have friends in low places." said Okakura.

"Don't we all." said Kiefer rhetorically. "So to what do I owe this honor?" he asked.

"I want you to let me take a look at your black knights sensor logs." said Okakura.

"Mine?" Kiefers eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you looking for Goblin?"

"Specifically, I want to see what your black knight sees in you every time you kill?" said Okakura.

"Sounds interesting so far. Why?"

"I'm writing a new version of the OS and I need a filter that will prevent them from being used as weapons."

"Why Goblin. It almost sounds like your going soft."

"And if I am now would be a good time to strike." said Okakura almost daring him to try.

"So let's say I let you look at my black knight. What do I get out of it?"

"What do you want out of it?"

"Rin Ogata" said Kiefer without hesitation.

"You know she's not mine to give."

"Than no deal."

"What exactly do you want her for? To be another soldier on one of your black knights? Or is it something else?" asked Okakura.

"What's it to you?"

"You've got a point. It's nothing to me. What ever you want her for if you want her you'll just have to approach her yourself but you already know she won't go with you, don't you? You were hoping maybe I had more influence? Well, I don't and to be honest I don't think I't try if I did. She deserves a better life than you're offering."

"Well, we may have our differences but at least you never betrayed me. I'l let you look at the sensor logs."

Kiefer pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. "This is Kiefer. I'm sending Goblin over. Give him full access to my black knight. Is that understood?"

Kiefer then put his phone away and turned his attention back to Okakura and said " It's down in the garage with the others. You can't miss it. It's the only one that's actually black."

**~RB~**

A few days later Rin, Shoko and Tamayo are all on Fuego, Balon and Agua respectively dancing around outside the garage. Well, Rin and Tamayo are dancing anyway."

"Hey no fair! How come I can't get Balon to do that?" complained Shouko.

"Oh Shouko. Trust me it's not you. It's the software. Balon doesn't have the custom OS that Fuego and Agua have." said Tamayo.

Just then Okakura rode up on his rideback. "Hey Chief. How's it goin?" said Haruki.

"Tamayo, Rin, Have you two made a decision yet?" asked Okakura.

Tamayo and Rin both froze. "Does that mean what I think it means?" asked Tamayo.

"It's ready." said Okakura.

Rin and tamayo both looked down at their ridebacks as if mourning lost loved ones.

"It's not surprising you've grown attached to them." Okakura thought for a moment and then said, "I'll tell you what. As a test I can instal this on Balon and the RB-Z and we can see if the new OS will accept you two before we risk wiping the memories of Fuego and Agua but that's the best I can do."

"No no no. Bad idea. We need to have at least two race legal ridebacks." Tamayo then looked at Rin and Shouko and then her RB-Z and then at Agua and said "Shouko after the install I want you to try Agua first."

"Oh wow, Tamayo. Are you sure?" said Shouko.

"Yeah, It really should be you and Rin doing that exhibition and I'm better off with a race legal RB-Z anyway." said Tamayo.

"Didn't I tell you she was a good friend?" said Rin.

"Okay then. I'll need about an hour to do the job." said Okakura.

"Why don't we all go to the cafeteria and grab some lunch while Okakura works." said Haruki.

"Awesome idea. I'm starving." said Dota.

"You're always starving." said Tamayo.

**~RB~**

An hour later they arrived back at the rideback club's garage and Okakura had Fuego and Agua outside ready to go.

"So, Are you ready for the moment of truth?" said Okakura.

"Yeah, I guess." said Rin.

"Well the keys are in them so when ever you're ready." said Okakura.

"Lets go at the same time." said Shouko.

Tamayo got on her RB-Z and started it up just to be ready to ride with them should all go well.

Rin then climbed on Fuego and took hold of her key and waited for Shouko to do the same.

Shouko climbed on Agua and just admired the paint job for a moment before finally taking hold of the key.

"Okay, On 3. ready? One... Two... Three." said Rin and with that they both turned their keys and started their engines. The screens came to life with and light up doing their usual memory checks on boot up and both ridebacks sat purring like kittens.

Rin was the first to give it some gas and try to move a little. She pulled out and just rode it in a small circle and not getting any resistance in the handlebars she said, "So far so good. What do you say, Once around the water tower and back?"

Shouko placed one hand on Agua's deep blue fuel tank and closed her eyes as if to pray._ "Agua, Please forgive any nervousness you may be detecting right now. This is just really really important to me. I need to be able to ride with Rin. No, I need to be able to dance with Rin. So please please trust me Agua. I know we can work well together."_ She thought and then began to slowly roll forward but straight forward almost afraid to turn for fear she'd feel some resistance.

"Shouko you have to turn to find out anything." said Tamayo.

"I know." she said and slowly began to turn Agua towards the Rin and Tamayo. After the turn Shouko looked up with a big smile on her face then she goosed the throttle and zipping past Tamayo and Rin yelled, "Last one to the water tower buys the beer!"

"Oh no she did not just..." said Tamayo taking off after her with out even finishing her sentence.

Rin followed Tamayo laughing out loud as she rode off.

A few minutes later Tamayo is the first one back with Rin right behind her.

"Okay, your title is still safe for the moment." said Rin after removing her helmet.

And last Shoko who had been happy to lose. "Wow, That was awesome. I really thought it was gonna reject me. Beers on me everybody!" She hollered.

Okakura looked kind of puzzled and thought _"hmmm I actually thought it would reject her too."_ "So neither of you felt any resistance?" he asked. To which both just shook their heads. "Okay then, I have work to do back in my office so get using them and keep me posted. Let me know if any problems crop up."

"Yeah let's get back out there. It's early yet. We can hit the beers later." said Shouko and with that the three of them headed right back out and spent the next few hours getting acquainted with their new rides.


	9. Thanks Mom

0

**Rideback: Fire and Water**

**Chapter 9**

**Thanks Mom**

Later that evening after some hearty celebrating, at least on Tamayo's part, Rin and Shouko are walking back to their dorm room.

"Wow, Tamayo can sure put them away can't she." said Shouko.

"I guess so. I've never seen her drink like that before. I only had one and I feel a bit tipsy." said Rin.

"Yeah me too."

"You know, Now we're going to have to get you a riding suit that matches Agua in your size." said Rin.

"Yeah good thing we get forty percent off. We can go into the city tomorrow and pick one up." said Shouko.

"Yeah okay." said Rin taking hold of Shouko's hand as they walked. "Could I ask you for a favor? It might feel kind of awkward so I'll understand if you don't want to." she added.

Shouko looked at Rin and said "Rin. Come on. You already know I'm going to say yes what ever it is."

"Well, I was hoping... Would you mind if we stop at my mothers grave for a bit on the way in tomorrow?" asked Rin.

"Well yeah. Sure, of course but isn't the anniversary about a month away yet?" asked Shouko.

"Yeah, It's just that I have something important I want to tell her and I don't want to wait until then." said Rin.

Shouko had a feeling she knew what this was going to be about and gently squeezed a little tighter on Rin's hand and said "Yeah okay. Would you mind if I said a few words too? I haven't spoken to your mom since we were kids in ballet class."

"Yeah, I'd like that. And I think mom would too. Thank you Shouko."

**~RB~**

Being fooled by the early rise in temperature the cicadas were chirping away as Rin asked the cab driver to wait before she and Shouko began the trek through the cemetery to her mother's final resting place.

Moments later and a few yards away from their destination Rin said "Thanks for coming with me today."

"Don't mention it. In fact now that I'm here I feel like I should have come sooner." said Shouko.

"Well, here we are." said Rin turning to face her mother's headstone.

"Hi, mom. Look who I brought with me today. It's Shouko. She's grown a lot since you last saw her so you might not recognize her. I know it's not quite time for my usual visit with grandma but I have some important news I wanted to tell you about. It's happy news but you may also find it a bit shocking. You see mom... I've fallen in love. I've met the person I want to spend the rest of my life with and..."

At that moment Rin took Shouko's hand in her own and continued "It's Shouko. I hope that doesn't upset you too much mom. Shouko is so wonderful and she's always been incredibly supportive. I really don't know what I would do without her. I really love Shouko with all my heart mom and I hope you can be happy for me... for us. Please?"

At that moment a warm and gentle breeze blew through and Rin was happy to take that as a sign of approval from her mother and said "Thanks mom."

"Rin, Would it be okay if I said a few words now?" asked Shouko.

"Yes, of course. Please. I think she'd like that." said Rin.

"uhm.. Hi Mrs. Ogata-sama..."

"sama?"

"Well yeah, She is the famous Yuki Ogata after all."

"Yeah that's true." said Rin.

"First.. this seems kinda silly but I feel compelled to apologize for not being a man some how. But I really love Rin and I promise to always do my very best to take care of her. So I... uhm We would really appreciate it if you could find it in your heart to give us your blessing please? Oh and one more thing. Would it be okay if I came along with Rin on all of her future visits please?" said Shouko.

Just then another warm breeze blew through. "See? She always did like you." said Rin.

"Thank you so much Mrs Ogata-sama." said Shouko.

"Well, we have to get going mom. We have a cab waiting. I'll see you again in about a month with Grandma okay. Bye mom."

**~RB~**

Rin and Shouko had just returned to their dorm room and Shouko had pulled her new riding suit out of the shopping bag and held it up to take another look at what she would soon be wearing on Agua.

Meanwhile Rin sat on the floor with her laptop looking at a ballet website.

Shouko turned her attention to Rin and asked "What are you looking at now? Another rideback website?"

"No. I'm trying to decide what ballet we should perform for the exhibition. There are plenty for two dancers but they all involve a male and a female dancer which is okay since the rideback's robotic arms are strong enough that it doesn't really matter which one of us does the catching and throwing so I'm just trying to figure out which piece will have the biggest impact or the right impact what ever that is."

"Well, since the crowed we'll be performing for isn't really a ballet crowd why not choreograph something completely new. You could even do something totally wild like a ballet to a rock song or something."

Rin's eyes lit up at that suggestion. "That's a great idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love it. Will you help me?" asked Rin.

"Of course. I was hoping you'd ask. I definitely want to be involved in this." said Shouko.

"Oh thank you, thank you. I guess the first thing we need to do then is pick a song." said Rin as she closed the browser window and began perusing her music library.

"Just one song? Won't that be kind of short?"

"Well, yeah but considering the crowd it probably should be short. Expecting to hold their attention for any longer than five to ten minutes is probably asking a bit much especially if we have to do this after the race is over. Most people probably won't even stay for it. They'll head right to their cars trying beat the traffic."

Shouko sat on the floor behind Rin and slid forward then wrapping her arms around Rin's midriff rested her chin on Rin's left shoulder so she could peak at the screen.

"Should be something that builds in intensity to a good climactic finish." said Rin.

"mmmm... speaking of climactic..." said Shouko before proceeding to kiss and nibble Rin's neck and earlobe.

"Shouko..." said Rin, her smile betraying her feigned protest.

**~RB~**

In the two beds that they've had pushed together ever since Shouko's return Rin and Shouko lay in each others arms, Rin on her back and Shouko snuggling up on Rin's left with one arm and leg draped over her, the two of them barely illuminated by the moonlight spilling in through the window.

"That was wonderful. I love being with you like that Shouko." said Rin caressing Shouko's back.

"Yeah, me too." cooed Shouko before kissing her lover on the cheek.

Then Shouko placed a finger on Rin's chin and gave a tug to draw her attention away from the ceiling and once Rin's eyes met hers she whispered "I love you." and gently kissed her lover's lips.

"I love you too Shouko." whispered Rin before returning the kiss.

**~RB~**

Knock... knock... knock...

Okakura looked up to see Rin standing in the door to his office. "Any problems with Fuego or Agua?"

"Oh no. I just wanted to bring you this." she said handing him a cd. "Track 4. That's the song we'll be using. And we'll just need the track space around the finish line."

Okakura took the cd and looked at it. "I have this album." Then turning it over to look at track 4 he said "You're going to do a ballet on ridebacks to this?"

"Yes."

"Well this'll be interesting. Don't need any special lighting or anything?"

"No it'll be in broad daylight so any special lighting would work so well. We just need them to play that song for us."

"Okay I'll bring this to the officials and see what they say. No promises though."

"I understand. And thank you."

**~RB~**

Wearing her flame covered riding suit and sitting atop Fuego Rin looked at her little red cell phone that now has a head phone wire leading up under her helmet and said "For this to work we have to both start the song at exactly the same time. You ready?"

Shouko, wearing her black riding suit with blue swirls reminiscent of waves looked at her cellphone (complete with head phone wire) and said "Ready when you are."

"Okay, on three then. One... Two... Three." and with that they started their chosen song and started practicing the routine they had worked out that morning.


	10. To the Stage of Light

0

**Rideback: Fire and Water**

**Chapter 10**

**To the Stage of Light**

It's race day once again and Rin and shouko have practiced their routine to perfection. Shouko, Haruki and Dota are all in their pit stall while Rin and Tamayo are just returning from the preliminary qualifying race.

"First and second. Just like last year." said Haruki.

Rin removed her helmet and said "Yeah, but by a larger gap this year. You were great out there Tamayo."

Tamayo removed her helmet and said "It's probably just because I've been spending my time practicing for the race while you and Shouko have been practicing for your exhibition."

"Yeah, that could be it." said Rin.

_"I sure hope she bought that. Can't let her know I've been going all out since she came so close to beating me last year. I know I can't stop some one with her talent from passing me so I'll just have to make sure she can't catch me."_ thought Tamayo.

**~RB~**

Commentator A: "Okay everybody we're moments away from the start of this years All-Japan Rideback Championship and all the riders are on there starting positions and the first four positions are filled by, no surprise, the same four as last year! Rideback Princess Tamayo Kataoka in the first position followed by her teammate the Legendary Rideback Girl Rin Ogata and behind them, of course, the Cobra Brothers! So we've got every reason to expect this race to be every bit as exciting as last years!"

Commentator B: "And did you notice Kataoka beat her own record in the prelims. I bet the competition between those two has driven them both to practice hard in this past year. This could be even better than last years race."

Commentator A: "Yeah and on top of that. I understand Ogata has a little treat for us after the race folks so don't be in a rush to leave when it's all over!"

Commentator B: "And there's the start and Kataoka rockets off the starting line taking a big lead right off the bat."

"Wow, she really did get off to a good start." said Rin just before the two Cobra brothers try slamming into her.

Rin was forced to hit the breaks to avoid the attack allowing the Cobra brothers to collide with each other and Rin quickly recovered her lost momentum by using Balon's robotic arms to grab the rear wheel of each of the Cobra brother's ridebacks and flung herself forward while at the same time finishing the job of throwing them in the dirt.

Commentator A: "Ouch! That had to hurt! You know if those Cobra brothers aren't careful they'll soon be known as the Never-learn brothers!"

Rin gunned the throttle knowing she had her work cut out for her. "I've got to catch up to Tamayo." and just then she had a flash back to her first race and remembered blowing Balon's engine. "Maybe it's a better idea to just make sure I stay ahead of the third place rider and hope that maybe lapped traffic slows Tamayo down at some point."

Commentator A: "We're about half way through the race now and Kataoka has a commanding lead! She's sure not holding anything back this year!"

Commentator B: "Yeah, It looks like she's sure feeling the pressure Ogata put on her with that photo finish last year."

"I am the water. Just flow through the traffic. I just hope there's no pile up like last year." said Tamayo.

"Uhm, Haruki? Are you feeling okay? You're not looking too good." said Dota.

"I just realized she's pushing the RB-Z pretty hard. About as hard as Rin was pushing Balon a couple years ago and if she blows the engine who do ya think she's gonna blame." said Haruki quaking in his boots.

"Oh wow. Well, I'll make sure we get some flowers for your grave." said Dota jokingly.

"Oh gee thanks I feel much better." said Haruki sarcastically.

Commentator A: "We're on the final lap and it looks like Kataoka has this thing in the bag! Ogata's still in second place but almost half a lap between her and kataoka! There's no way she can catch up in time!"

Commentator B: "Wait a minute. I'm not liking the look of that smoke coming from Kataoka's exhaust."

pft.. putt... pfft... Tamayo's eyes widened in terror as she realized what that sound meant. She had just blown her engine. "NO! DAMN IT! NO!" Not even Tamayo was sure if she was chastising herself or the RB-Z but with out power all she could do was coast off the road to get out of the way of other riders that might not see her in time to avoid hitting her. Having such a commanding lead she had come to a complete stop and stood there for several seconds until she finally saw Rin come around the bend and watch her cruise almost casually by to an easy victory. "Well, there she goes. Looks like this one's yours ballerina."

Commentator A: "Oh my god! I never saw that coming. Boy I'd sure hate to be Kataoka's mechanic today!"

Commentator B: "Yeah and Ogata grabs an easy victory. The way she seemed content to let Kataoka have such a huge lead you'd almost think she knew this was going to happen."

Commentator A: "Now remember! Don't go anywhere folks! From what I understand The Legendary Rideback Girl just has to go switch ridebacks and she'll be right back out to put on some kind of show for us!"

Commentator B: "Wow, Looks like the stands are already starting to empty out. I guess they want to beat the traffic."

**~RB~**

Back in their pit stall Rin pulls up on Balon and jumps off in a hurry to make the switch. "Is Fuego ready?"

"Yup, She's right there next to Agua. Both fueled up and ready to go." said Dota.

"Oh My God! Rin! You won!" exclaimed an over excited Shouko as she ran up and wrapped Rin up in a big hug and started planting kisses all over her face. "I knew you could do it. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Haruki and Dota both looked at each other with bulging eye's and dropped jaws.

"Thanks. I love you too but we gotta get out there before too many people leave."

"Oh right. Sorry. Let's go." said Shouko as she jumped on Agua.

Just after Rin and Shouko left the pit stall a flatbed truck pulled up with Tamayo and her RB-Z.

"Oh crap" said Haruki as he hid under the folding table their laptops were set up on.

"Relax. You're safe. I've got no one but myself to blame for this." said Tamayo.

"So you're not gonna kill me?" said Haruki peaking out from under the table.

"Of course not and for Christ's sake grow a pair already. It's hard to respect a guy that hides under tables."

"Hey Tamayo, Did you know that Rin and Shouko are... well..." said Dota.

"Yeah of course I knew. Hell, I knew before they did. You guys just now find out?" said Tamayo.

"Uh, well, yeah." said Haruki.

"You guys always were a bit on the clueless side." said Tamayo.

**~RB~**

Rin and Shouko hastily got in position on the track wanting to get started before to many spectators left the stands.

Rin looked over at Shouko and asked "You ready for this?"

Shouko just nodded in response.

Rin then looked up at the commentators in their booth overlooking the track and gave a nod to signal them to start the music and as the music started the ridebacks began to dance.

A random spectator in the stands pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Dude! Where'd you go? ... You're already heading to your car?... Get back in here! You don't want to miss this! Look!" said the spectator who then used his phone to send a short avi with no audio to his friend.

Commentator A: "Wow, I never would have believed moves like that were possible on ridebacks."

Commentator B: "Yeah and look, It looks like the stands are filling back up."

**~RB~**

Now in college Kenji is still more interested in ridebacks than studying especially now knowing what his own sister is capable of and again trying to sneak peaks at the race coverage without the professor noticing.

"Something you want to share with the rest of us Mr. Ogata?"

"Yes there is as a matter of fact and thank you for asking." said Kenji proudly as he went to the front of the class and held up the screen on his cell phone for all to see. "See this everybody? The one on the red rideback? That's my sister!"

The professor adjusted his glasses looking at the screen for a better look and said "Can you put that on the big screen over here so we can all see?" asked the professor motioning to a big flatscreen that was generally just used for educational videos.

"Sure." said Kenji who quickly complied with a few key presses.

**~RB~**

In a random bar in the city there are a few retired patrons watching news on the ceiling mounted TVs when some guy runs in off the street and says, "Are you watching it?"

"Watching what?" asked the bartender.

Looking at the TV the guy said "Quick change the channel! Put the rideback race on!"

"Isn't that over by now?" said the bartender.

"Just put it on quick! You're missing something you really don't want to be missing."

The bartender finally complied and suddenly one red rideback and one blue one were dancing across the screen to a fairly popular classic rock tune.

"Oh wow." said the bartender.

"Told ya." said the guy.

Thanks to cell phones everywhere spreading the word quickly TVs all over the city where tuning into to this dance.

**~RB~**

They were nearing the end of their performance and it was just about time for their big finish, a move that Rin had worked out that, because of their ability to change their center of gravity and the strength of their robotic arms, could only be done on ride backs. They were to each face each other from a distance and each perform a grand jeté passing each other at the height of the jump but using the robotic arms they would each grab the robotic hand of the others rideback causing them to spin in mid air and after one half turn let go sending each of them back in the direction they came from. This was by far the most difficult maneuver to practice as the timing of their release had to be perfect.

_Okay, Here we go_. thought Rin as she charged towards Shouko.

_We can do this Agua._ _Lets go_. thought Shouko as she charged towards Rin.

They each leapt into the air and went into spread legs form to both to simulate the split involved and also to bring the center of gravity closer to the robotic arms and as soon as their robotic hands clasped in mid flight time seemed to slow down a Rin was engulfed in a bright light.

_"There it is again. That light."_ she thought looking at Shouko's smiling face in the center of it. _"I wonder if she can see it too."_

_"Oh wow, Where's this light coming from? Is this the light I've heard Rin talk about?"_ thought Shouko looking at Rin's smiling face in the center of this bright white light.

Their release was perfect and they both went back to standing form for their landings and both ridebacks skidded to a stop right where they started and bowed.

The crowed roared to life with applause louder than they'd ever cheered for the race it's self.

Commentator A: "I know this is a bad thing for a commentator to say but I'm actually speachless."

Commentator B: "I hear ya. I'm suppose to be a professional commentator and I have no idea how to describe that. I can't think of words to do justice to what we've just witnessed."

Back in their pit stall Tamyao, Haruki and Dota are all standing awe struck with the mouths gaping when Tamayo finally managed to utter one word "Wow."

"Exactly." said Haruki.

"Couldn'a said it better myself." said Dota.

Sitting in the officials booth Okakura said "Well I'll be... I never woulda believed it if I hadn't seen it myself."

Rin looked over to find Shouko's smiling face looking back at her and thought _"Of course. It's so obvious now. Shouko's been the source of my light all along. And it's with her_..._only with her... that I can live my life complete."_

**THE END**


End file.
